The Beginning of the End
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Angel is captured by an evil fur collector and it's up to Stitch, Kioko, Lilo and the rest to save her. Secrets and feelings are revealed. RR Finished! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Jail Break!

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Jail Break

**Ok, before this begins I must tell you that this story will be filled with violence of varying degrees. In other words it gets worse as it goes along, there will be some suggestive themes in the later chapters as well. Now let the story begin.**

It was about mid summer and the prom was a month behind them, Kioko and Lilo had decided to forget about what had happened. They felt that it would create too much tension between them, but tension would be the least of their family's worries. As their lives were about to be shaken.

Up in space a medium sized ship approached the Earth's atmosphere; it looked like a cross between Gantu's ship and a star destroyer. Up on the bridge two men were standing and gazing out at the planet. One of them had green scaly skin and triangular teeth; he was wearing a blue and green skin tight suit of some sort.

Next to him was a man that looked human, he was very muscular and had a straight face. He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and camo pants, along with military style boots. He stood a few inches taller than the first man and had his arms folded across his chest. He also had black, narrow piercing eyes.

"Are you sure that this is the planet that has the one of a kind fur's?" asked the tallest man in a deep and strong voice.

"I'm positive, they said that some one of a kind creatures were on this planet. One of a kind means their worth a great deal." Said the green man as he rubbed his hands together.

"Where are they located?" asked the man as he looked at his boss.

"I think their located in a penitentiary of some sort." Said the man as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean they actually have intelligent life forms on this pathetic mud ball." Asked the man as he raised his eyebrow.

"Surprisingly yes, I think their called Humons or something close to that."

"What ever their called I can already tell that their much weaker then myself. They should not pose any threat."

The green man nodded and then turned towards the men at the controls. They were all dressed in orange and red skin tight clothing and were the same species as he was. "Bring us into the atmosphere and prepare landing procedures." Ordered the man.

"Yes sir." Responded the crew.

The man turned back towards the window with a fiendish smile. "Soon those one of a kind pelts will be mine." Said the man as he began to laugh evilly.

A little while later at the Kokoua town prison, Bonnie and Clyde were being placed back in their cell after their morning exercise. Clyde walked over and immediately flopped onto the cot in the corner. Bonnie just stopped and began stretching as she looked around her tiny, cold cell.

"Ah, notin likes a good mornin workout huh?" asked Bonnie as she flexed.

"Yeah… sos when's are wes going to break outta dis joint?" asked Clyde as he looked at Bonnie.

"Soon, very soon." Said Bonnie as she looked angrily at a picture of Lilo and Stitch in the newspaper

"That may be sooner then you think, my precious little creatures." Said a green scaly man as he stepped out of the darkest corner of the cell

Bonnie took a step back and Clyde leaped off of the cot as the man approached them. "whose are you and how didja get's in here?" asked bonnie as she stared at the man.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm the great and powerful Yampi Pantucka, the greatest fur and pelt collector in the universe. I've traveled a great distance in order to add your marvelous pelts to my collection." Said Pantucka as he picked up Bonnie and stroked her head.

"Hey, hey get your filthy green hands offa me!" yells Bonnie as she wriggles out of his clutches. "I likes my fur and you's can't have it."

Pantucka just shrugged. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy, Hashi." Said Pantucka as he clicked his fingers.

Suddenly the large man appeared behind Bonnie as if out of no where, he reached down and grabbed Bonnie by the scruff of the neck. In a blink of an eye he had Clyde too; Pantucka reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large knife.

"Since you aren't going to hand over your beautiful furs willingly…" Pantucka held the blade in front of Bonnie's nose. "We'll just have to take them."

Pantucka slowly moved the blade to the top of Bonnie's head, she watched as the blade drew closer to her. She began to shake with fright; she saw her reflection in the cold metal. But she saw something else; in the reflection she saw the picture of Lilo and Stitch. An idea suddenly appeared in her mind, an idea that would hopefully save her and Clyde's lives.

"Wait, what ifs wes could get you another fur. A fur that is nearly indestructible, it's probably more valuable thens ours." Said Bonnie nervously.

Pantucka pulls the knife away and puts his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "An indestructible fur you say?" Pantucka turned and walked towards the opposite wall. He looked back over his shoulder towards Bonnie and Clyde. "You've caught my interest, tell me about this fur. What color is it and so on?"

Bonnie got a fiendish smirk on her face. "Well wes knows this guy that has nearly indestructible fur, it's blue with different markings on it." Explained Bonnie.

Pantucka turned back towards the two experiments. "Interesting, but how would go about obtaining this fur?"

"Well if yous lets use go then we will help yous get it." Said Bonnie with a smirk.

Pantucka seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment before he clicked his fingers again. Hashi drops Bonnie and Clyde to the floor with a thump. Pantucka places the knife back in his pocket and walks over to the two experiments and looks at them with a smirk.

"You are spared, now tell use how to obtain this marvelous fur." Said Pantucka with an eager voice.

"Wells the fur belongs to a guy named Stitch, he lives with a girl named Lilo." Explained Bonnie.

"Does this Lilo have a fur?" asked Pantucka.

"No she's a human, they have skin. Anyway Stitch alsos has a mate named Angel." Said Bonnie as she remembers the pink experiment from a visit that Lilo and Stitch had paid to them.

"And this Angel has fur?" asked Pantucka.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes and wes could alsos use hers to get to Stitch. If wes were to capture her, Stitch would definitely comes after her."

Pantucka stood up and began to pace back and fourth, he had his finger on his chin thoughtfully. After about a minute he finally turned back towards the experiments.

"Is this Stitch strong?"

"Yeah, he's very strong. He can lift how's many times his own weight?" asked Bonnie too herself.

"I think he can lift 3000 times his own weight." Said Clyde.

"Shut up Clyde! What did I tells you about thinkin?" snaps Bonnie. "But yeah, he cans lift 3000 times his own weight."

"Hm, I don't have any holding cells for something that strong." Said Pantucka thoughtfully.

"But you do have cells strong enough for such a creature back at your base, do you not?" asked Hashi.

Pantucka's face lit up. "Your right Hashi, I do!" Pantucka once again began to pace back and fourth. "Is this Angel creature as strong?"

"No, not that's I knows of." Said Bonnie.

Pantucka came to a stop. "Yes, we could capture this creature's mate and force him to follow use back to my base. Where I can easily turn him into a nice fur hat." Said Pantucka with an fiendish grin.

"Good, now's wes given you another target sos you can just leave use alones." Said Bonnie hopefully.

"No." said Pantucka, Bonnie and Clyde eyes shot open.

"I thought you's were going to spare us." Growled Bonnie as she clenched her fist.

"I did say that, but since you two know these creatures better then we do you will be of great use to me. As long as you two help us we will not harm you, but if you disobey me then your furs will be mine. Got it?"

Bonnie and Clyde look at each other and then back at Pantucka. "Ok wes will help you." Moaned Bonnie.

"Good, I knew you would agree."

"But there's just one tiny problem." Pantucka turns back to face Bonnie. "We're stuck in this stupid prison." Growls bonnie.

Pantucka chuckles and then turns to Hashi. "If you would please."

Hashi nod's and raises his palm towards the wall, a small orb of red energy forms and shoots towards the wall. In the next instant a explosion rips through the wall, everybody including Pantucka raise their arms in front of their faces to protect them from flying pieces of brick. The smoke clears revealing a gapping hole, almost immediately the alarm goes off. Pantucka walks over and wraps his arms around Hashi's neck.

"I would climb on if I were you." Said Pantucka as he looks back at Bonnie and Clyde.

The two experiments climb onto the mans back and hold on tight. Hashi leaps through the hole and runs with incredible speed towards the prison wall. Guards and police dogs run after them but are no match for Hashi's great speed. In no time they reach the prison wall and in one leap clear it. Hashi lands gracefully on the other side and continues on towards Pantucka's ship.

In only a few minutes they arrive back at the ship, it was parked in a open area in the middle of the forest. They all entered the ship and headed for the bridge in order to work out their plan. An hour later they had worked out the details, Pantucka handed them a net gun.

"You know what you must do…" Pantucka turns and looks out the window. "We strike at nightfall." A moment of silence fills the room as every one stares at him with a dumbfounded look. "What, I've always wanted to say that." Said Pantucka with a smile.

Bonnie and Clyde just shrugged and headed for the door, Hashi walks up next to Pantucka. "Are you sure they will do the job?" asked Hashi in a calm voice.

"Of course they will, but just for security go with them. Make sure they do the job right."

Hashi nodded and followed the two experiments out the door, leaving Pantucka smiling greedily.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter; this will be my longest story so far. But hopefully you will enjoy it. Well review please, my next update won't be for awhile though; I've got my demon cousins coming over and I'll be spending my entire time keeping them from killing each other. Later.**


	2. Kidnapped

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

As Bonnie, Clyde and Hashi make their way towards Lilo and Stitch's house; Kioko and Stitch were locked in a challenge of raw strength. The kids, Lilo and Angel all stood around as they watched the two of them arm wrestle. The kids were cheering them on while Lilo and Angel both sighed from the stupidity.

"You're never going to win Stitch." Said Kioko through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ." Replies Stitch as he adds a little more strength to the challenge.

The two powerful beings stare down each other as they desperately try to slam the others hand down. The two of them exchange growls as they push onward.

"Come on dad, you can beat him!" yells Oki as he leaps up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, slam uncle Kioko's hand down!" yells Ashley as she to hops up and down.

Kina gives a huff as he folds his arms across his chest. "There's no way that Dad can beat uncle Kioko."

Oki and Ashley stop and look at their brother. "Oh come on, no one can beat Dad." Says Oki.

Kina gets in his brothers face. "No one except uncle Kioko."

Ashley grabs both of them in a headlock from behind. "Both of you be quiet, I'm trying to watch." Growls Ashley.

The kids all look back at the two combatants, Kioko was starting to move Stitch's paw towards the table. Stitch throws his body weight in the opposite direction, trying to reverse the motion. But it was too little too late as Kioko slams Stitch's paw down on the table. Kioko raises his hands in victory and Kina blows a raspberry at his siblings. Stitch rests his cheek on his paw and mumbles as he watches Kioko celebrate. Both Lilo and Angel sigh and then look at each other.

"What is it with men and competition?" asked Lilo.

Angel shrugs. "I don't know, I think it has something to do with the lack of intelligence."

The two girls begin to laugh hysterically until they see two shadows standing over them. They both look up to see Kioko and Stitch standing over them with their arms folded across their chests.

"You know… for two men who are lacking in intelligence, we both have very good hearing." Said Kioko.

Lilo and Angel just smiled and shifted nervously in their seats. "Huh, we… we didn't mean that." Said Lilo as she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah we meant that other men have no intelligence. We didn't mean you guy's." said Angel.

Stitch and Kioko both sigh in disappointment. "Well we're glad that you two see us as different from other men… but I'm afraid you still have to be punished." Said Stitch as he looked between the two girls.

"And what would that be?" asked Lilo as she prepared herself to run.

Kioko and Stitch look at each other with evil smirks on their faces. Suddenly, from out of no where Stitch and Kioko pull out massive squirt guns. Lilo and Angel both scream and bolt out of the house, with Kioko and Stitch close behind. The kids all watched from the doorway as their aunt and mother were soaked by their uncle and father. Stitch of course went after Angel and Kioko pursued Lilo. After about 5 minutes the girls were soaked and Kioko and Stitch were laughing hysterically.

"You guys are cruel!" yells Lilo as she wrings out her hair.

Kioko manages to catch his breath and looks at Lilo. "You girls are just too easy, we can surprise you almost any time we wanted." Said Kioko with a laugh.

Angel walks up next to Lilo, her fur was dripping wet. "Oh, you guys are going to get it." Angel shakes the water off like a dog, her fur immediately fluffs up. Turning her into a giant pink ball of fluff. "Don't say a word." Growls Angel as she glares at Stitch who was still laughing.

The kids were also laughing at the sight of their mother. "Hey mom, you should keep that look!" yells Oki as his siblings laughed.

"Don't you have a room to clean?" said Angel accusingly as she wiped her fur down.

The three kids moaned and headed for their room, which they proceeded to clean with out whining. The day passed by uneventfully, everyone sat down and had a nice relaxing dinner. But as they all went into the living room to watch a little T.V., Bonnie, Clyde and Hashi converged on the house. Bonnie and Clyde started to formulate a plan, while Hashi stood a few feet away staring at the house.

"Ok, you understand the plan?" asked Bonnie as she looked up at her partner.

"Got it bonnie."

Bonnie puts the blueprints back in the car (which of course they had stolen) and then looked over at Hashi.

"Hey, comes over here so that I can tells you the plan." Commands Bonnie.

Hashi looks over his shoulder at her, his glare made her feel very nervous. He seemed like the kind of person to kill you at the drop of a hat. "You just do your job and I'll do mine." Said Hashi in a cold voice.

Bonnie gulped nervously and turned back to Clyde. "Ok, you's got the gun?"

"Got it Bonnie."

"Alright… lets move."

Bonnie and Clyde slowly made their way towards the house while Hashi walked off into the woods, his own plan brewing in his head. As the two thieves set their trap, Angel walked back into the living room after tucking the kids in for the night. She stretched and gave a tired yawn as she walked over to Stitch who was sitting on the couch next to Lilo.

"Well, the kids are in bed so I'm going to go to bed myself."

"You're going to bed, but it's only 9:00. You usually don't go to bed until around 11:00?" said Stitch.

"I know, but for some reason I'm just really worn out. Good night." Said Angel as she gave Stitch a small kiss on the nose.

"Goodnight, Hun." Replied Stitch as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Angel turns and heads for the stairs. "Goodnight Angel." Yells Kioko.

"Goodnight Kioko." Says Angel as she heads up the steps.

She reached the top of the stairs and headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and headed for the bedroom. She reached the door and opened it; the room was dark except for the moonlight shining in through the windows. She started towards the bed but as she pulled back the soft sheets a small noise caught her sensitive ears. She slowly turned towards the darkest corner of the room; she wished she had Stitch's night vision as she stared into the darkness.

"Now Clyde!" yells a voice from the darkness.

Suddenly Angel sees a net flying towards her, she try's to dodge it by leaping to the side. But it hits her, wrapping her from the neck down.

"Stitch help!" yells Angel as Clyde runs over and shoves her the rest of the way in the bag.

Down in the living room everyone leaps to their feet. "Angel?" says Stitch as he rushes towards the steps with everyone right behind.

Stitch and Kioko were the first to reach the room, they burst into the room. Nothing seemed different except that the window was open. The two men stood there looking around the room for only a few seconds before they heard the sound of car doors opening. Stitch runs over to the window and looks out down towards the road. He sees Bonnie and Clyde throwing the bag which he presumed held Angel into a black car.

"Angel!" cried Stitch as he leapt out the window.

He landed with a thud and quickly stood up; he looked down towards the car with his teeth clenched. Bonnie slammed the door and looked up towards Stitch with a evil smirk.

"Come on blue, come and saves your precious girl." Taunted Bonnie.

Stitch clenched his fists and sprinted towards the car, he could only think of saving Angel. 'Why, why would Bonnie and Clyde take Angel? How'd they get out of prison? It doesn't matter; I just have to get to her.' Thought Stitch as he speed towards the car.

He was only a few yards away when suddenly a man appears out of nowhere in front of him. Stitch skids to a halt in front of the man, Stitch stared up at the man and his eyes caught the mans eyes. Something looked familiar about them; they looked a little like Kioko's. Stitch was so distracted by the mans eyes that he did not see the man raise his hand towards him.

A swirling vortex of red energy appeared in front of his hand, it formed into a red orb slightly bigger then a basketball. The orb blasted towards Stitch with amazing speed, but unbeknown to Hashi, Kioko was watching from the window.

"No, Stitch!" yells Kioko through clenched teeth.

He leaps out of the window and speeds towards Stitch; he realizes he wasn't going to make it by running so he leaps up and disappears into thin air. (Like in Dragon Ball Z). Stitch watched as the glowing red orb speed towards him, the light burnt his eyes and he could feel the heat of the energy growing. But suddenly everything darkened as Kioko appeared in front of him, the ball of energy slams into Kioko's gut, but he manages to catch it like a football.

Kioko clenched his teeth as he strained against the blast as Hashi looked on in amazement. Hashi gave a small smirk as he turned and headed for the car. Kioko was still straining against the orb of energy; it had been a long time since he had done this last. He looked back over his shoulder at Stitch, who was just standing there looking scared.

"Stitch move!" moaned Kioko as the orb of energy began to move him backwards.

Stitch nodded and leapt aside, Kioko dug his fingers into the orb and fell backwards. He flings the orb towards the nearby cliffs, the blast slams into the cliff face, sending a school bus sized chunk of rock crashing down. Stitch ran over to Kioko who was lying on the ground, the blast had burned away the front of his coat and some of his flesh. Kioko had his teeth clenched in pain but he managed to get a few words out.

"Never mind me, just go get Angel."

As Stitch turns and runs towards the garage Lilo and the rest of the family appears in the window. Lilo looks between Kioko, who was lying on the ground and Stitch who was sprinting towards the garage. She immediately jumps out of the window, even though it was almost two stories up. She landed pretty hard but after a moment she got to her feet and ran over to Stitch.

Stitch didn't bother going to the buggy, he merely leapt into Kioko's lotus. He finished hotwiring it just as Lilo ran up and hopped in the passengers' seat. Stitch glanced over at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Stitch as he looked at Lilo.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming with you to get Angel back." Said Lilo with a determined tone in her voice.

"But Lilo, you saw what that one guy can do. This could be dangerous; I don't want to loose both you and Angel."

Lilo gave him a sly smirk. "So what? Me and you have faced dangerous people before. Now let's go!"

Stitch just sighed, he knew that she could get hurt but there was no way that he was going to change her mind. Stitch threw the car into reverse and quickly spun it around to face the road. Bonnie and Clyde had already reached the end of the drive and were speeding around the corner. Stitch slammed his foot down on the pedal and the black sports car speed down towards the street.

They drifted around the corner and quickly got Bonnie and Clyde in their sights. The smaller and faster sports car quickly got along side the thieves black car; the two cars collide as Bonnie slams into Stitch. The small sports car swerves quickly to avoid a collision with a car parked in the street.

"Ramming them won't work Stitch! Their car is much heavier then ours." Said Lilo as her hair blew in the wind.

Stitch gave a small smirk as he slowed down and got behind the car. "They may be heavier weight wise…" Stitch presses a button on the dashboard, a second later two screen s fold out from the dash and a HUD appears in the windshield. "…but their car is not as heavily armed as this one."

"But Angel's in there!"

"Don't worry; I'm not aiming for the car's body. I'm aiming for its tires."

Stitch presses a button on the steering wheel, causing the door panels to fold back. Revealing four small rockets. Each one had a glowing blue warhead and a brown body, with four fins at the end. Stitch slows down a little more and then looks through the HUD, the targeting reticule showed that he was on target.

'This is risky, I need to take out their back tire but I hope I don't ignite the fuel tank.' Thought Stitch as he dropped back a few more yards. 'Come on Stitch, it's now or never. I have to save Angel!'

With that final thought Stitch pressed the button once again, the first missile sprung to life as it shot away from the car and towards Bonnie and Clyde. The missile streaked towards the car, leaving a trail of glowing blue gas in the air. But right as it neared its target the black car swerves out of the way, the missile fly's off the road and slams into a police car that was parked at the doughnut shop. The police car erupted in a massive blue and red fireball.

The police officer rushes out of the store to find his car a burning hunk of metal. His jaw drops at the sight; he slaps himself in the face and groaned.

"Aw man, how am I going to explain this back at the station?"

The man hunches over and shuffles away; meanwhile the two speeding cars rush past. Stitch growls in frustration as he lines up another shot, he presses the button and the next rocket launches towards the car. The missile neared the cars rear bumper, but once again the car swerves to the side causing the missile to slam into the road. Without slowing down Lilo and Stitch drive right through the erupting fireball.

"Stitch, I don't think those missiles are working." Said Lilo as she looked over at Stitch.

Stitch gave a growl as he turned off the rockets, the sliding panels slid back over the missiles and the car once again looked rather normal. "I know Lilo, but those aren't the only armaments on this baby." Said Stitch as he pressed another button.

The back of the car opens up revealing a small gatling gun, Stitch locks onto the car and presses the button on the steering wheel. The barrels of the gun begin to spin with a loud whirring sound, there was a flash as the gun began to spew out bolts of blue energy. They hit the ground all around Bonnie and Clyde's car, kicking up small clouds of dust. But it seemed as though none of the shots came even close to hitting the tires, which got Stitch very irritated.

'Why can't I hit them? How is it that they keep avoiding all of these attacks?' thought Stitch as his eyes narrowed with determination.

After minutes of zooming through the empty streets with the gatling gun blazing, Stitch finally turned it off and growled in anger. But suddenly Bonnie and Clyde swerved off the main road and onto a small unpaved trail. Lilo and Stitch barley make the turn and end up caught in the cloud of dust kicked up by Bonnie and Clyde's car. Stitch flipped on the headlights as he and Lilo drove down the dusty path, meanwhile back at the house Kioko had made it to his feet.

He was hunched over in pain and held his hand on his bleeding wound. He looked down the driveway any growled. "That guy's real strong… I haven't taken a hit like that in hundreds of years. I've grown unfamiliar with the pain, how stupid of me." Said Kioko as he breathed heavily.

Nani came running up to the wounded pirate. "Kioko are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse injuries before." Said Kioko as he stood up and removed his hand. "I have to go help them."

Nani looked at his bleeding wound and quickly grabbed his shoulder. "You can't go and help them! You're too badly hurt!" growled Nani.

Kioko grabs onto her wrist and squeezes it until she let go, he gives her a cold glare. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not Lilo." Kioko rushes towards the garage and quickly hops into the buggy and starts it up.

Nani looked down at her wrist as Kioko speed by her, his blood covered her wrist. It seemed different though, it seemed to have a blackish hew to it, she looked up at the buggy as it speeds around the corner.

"What's up with him?" asked Nani to herself.

Back with Lilo and Stitch the cars had entered a large clearing, Lilo and Stitch gazed at the large ship that was parked in the center of the clearing. The back of the ship lowered making a ramp, with the sound of screeching tires Bonnie and Clyde drove up into it. Stitch stepped on the gas as he tried to get to the ship before it closed. But as he got close to the ramp a small turret dropped down from the ship, it fired two green bolts of energy towards the lotus.

The bolts of energy hit the front left tire of the car; an explosion flips the sports car and sends it sliding along the ground. Luckily the two occupants had been wearing their seatbelts; Stitch looks over at Lilo as he tried to catch his breath.

"Lilo, are you alright?"

Lilo looked over at him with a small smile. "I'm fine Stitch."

"Here I'll get you out." Said Stitch as he reached over and slashed her seatbelt.

He unbuckled and carefully carried Lilo away from the wreck. "Stitch don't worry about me, just go get that ship." Moaned Lilo as Stitch gentle laid her down on the ground.

Stitch nods and turns towards the ship, he clenches his fists and sprints towards the ship. But as Stitch passed the wrecked Lotus, two more bolts of energy blast from the turret and slam into the car, the car explodes in a giant fireball. Stitch is sent flying through the air, he slams into a nearby tree and is knocked unconscious. The ground began to shake as the ship lifted off the ground; Lilo had never felt so helpless as she watched the ship disappear into the clouds.

As she sat up she wondered if she even deserved to have Stitch as a friend. 'He's helped me countless times in the past, but I can't even help him a little. I'm useless to him…' Lilo looks over at Stitch's unconscious body. 'He'll probably say that it's my fault that they got away. If I hadn't been here to slow him down… he might have been able to save her.'

"Don't you dare think those thoughts." Lilo whipped around to see Kioko walking towards her; the buggy was parked a few feet behind him.

'Did he read my mind?' thought Lilo as she looked at him.

"I can tell by that look on your face that you are considering your friendship with Stitch." Said Kioko as he kneeled down next to her.

"Am I really that easy to read?" asked Lilo as Kioko helped her to her feet.

"Well lets just say that I've been around you and Stitch enough to be able to understand how you think about each other." Kioko said that last part in a way to imply a hidden meaning.

"Oh come on, that's just wrong." Growled Lilo.

"I'm just saying that you have nothing to worry about, Stitch won't be mad at you. He'll be happy that you care enough about him to try and help him when he needs it." Kioko places Lilo in the passengers' side seat and then runs over to check on Stitch.

"He's right, I at least have to try and help Stitch… even if I can't." said Lilo as she watched Kioko check Stitch.

Kioko walks back over to the buggy and places the still unconscious Stitch in Lilo's lap. "He'll be fine, but now we must get back to the house. Time is against us, we must hurry if we want to save Angel." Said Kioko as he started the buggy.

"Right, let's go!" said Lilo.

They drive off down the dirt road and back towards the house. As they swerved back onto the street no one noticed Kioko bare his teeth and tighten his grip on the wheel.

'Who ever it was that took Angel, will regret ever laying their filthy hands on her. I will destroy them... that much is certain."

**Well that's the end of this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as possible. But for all of you who aren't familiar with military lingo, HUD stands for Heads up Display. It shows a variety of data and is usually found in fighter aircraft. Well, later.**


	3. The Chase Begins

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: The chase begins

Angel could see nothing but darkness as she struggled inside the net; she extended her claws and ran them along the net trying to find a weak point. She could not find one, but suddenly the net was opened and she was thrown into a cell by Clyde. She hit the floor with a thud; she sat up and looked towards the clear glass door as she rubbed her head. Bonnie and Clyde were standing there looking at her, with evil little smirks on their faces.

"Why are you two doing this?" asked Angel angrily.

Bonnie just chuckled. "Listen doll face, if it were up's to us you wouldn't be here. But it was either we's help kidnap you or me and Clyde get skinned."

Angel gasped and stood up. "Skinned?"

"Yeah, apparently the head honcho here is a fur collector and the deal was dat if we helped capture you, me and Clyde wouldn't get turned into's clothing." Explained Bonnie as she twiddled her thumbs.

Angel leaned against the cold bare metal wall and sighed. "So you guy's were threatened into doing this, how awful."

"Yeah well, what's are you going to do? Have a nice stay, doll face." Said Bonnie as her and Clyde walked away.

Angel clenched her fist and gave a small growl. "Great now I have another stupid nickname." Angel sighed and walked over to the clear glass door. "Oh well, at least it isn't as bad as Angelcakes."

Angel began to look out the door she was in a long hallway; it was a long corridor with many other cells lining the walls. They were all different sizes as well, some were smaller then her cell and others were large enough to hold an elephant. There was no one else in the corridor except for a tall man wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt and camo pants. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, just like Kioko often does.

Angel looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow. "Let me guess, you're here to make sure that I don't escape?"

The mans expression did not change as he responded. "That is correct."

Angel took a step back and looked around her cell. "You don't think that this pathetic cell can hold me do you?" asked Angel as she walked back up to the door.

A smirk formed on the mans face. "You are very confident, too confident. You have no chance of escaping."

"Why, would you stop me?"

The man gave a small chuckle and then looked at Angel. "I would do more then just stop you… I would destroy you."

Angel started to laugh which surprised him. "You're bluffing; you wouldn't destroy the thing that your boss wanted. Not after all that he went through to get me." Said Angel in a confident tone.

The man began to laugh almost hysterically, he walks over and kneels down in front of her cell. He had an evil smile on his face. "You think that he wanted you, my poor dear it is not you he wanted. It's your mate, Stitch that he wants." said Hashi in a cold tone.

"You mean that I'm just bait?" asked Angel as she sat down.

"You are very perceptive, yes you are just bait. That's why if you try and escape I will not hesitate to blow that pretty little head off. I can just picture Pantucka yelling 'Hashi, destroy that little fur ball'."

Hashi stood up and walked back towards his spot on the wall, the whole time he was laughing evilly. Angel just scooted back into a corner of her cell; she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears began to form in her eyes.

'I can't believe it, I'm being used again, and because of me Stitch is going to end up in danger. Why does this keep happening to me?' thought Angel as she quietly started to cry.

On the bridge of the ship Pantucka was watching over his crew with Bonnie and Clyde standing near by. "Hey Pantucka, why did we blast their car? I thought that you wanted his fur?" asked Bonnie as she watched Pantucka.

"Because, we don't want him catching us yet, not until we get back to my home base." Explained Pantucka.

"I see, sos how longs will it take to get to this base of yours?" asked Bonnie as she leaned against a nearby control panel.

"We are not going there right away, I have one little stop to make first. But we should be back at my base by tomorrow." Said Pantucka.

Bonnie nodded and walked back over next to Clyde. Meanwhile back on earth Lilo, Kioko and Stitch pulled up into the driveway, Kioko hopped out and grabbed the unconscious Stitch off of Lilo's lap. He then helped her up the steps, they burst through the door and were greeted immediately by Jumba and Nani.

"Where you to be saving 6-2-4?" asked Jumba.

Kioko growled and lowered his head. " Tell me Jumba, can you see her here, because I sure can't!" yelled Kioko as he got in Jumba's face.

He then walks over and places Stitch on the couch. "So, they got away with her." Said Jumba quietly.

Kioko stood up and tightened his fists. "Yeah, they managed to get a small lead ahead of us, but we'll catch them. Go get your ship ready." Growled Kioko as he glared at Stitch. After a minute Jumba had not moved, Kioko whipped around and gave Jumba a death glare. "Now!" yells Kioko.

Jumba nods and runs off, Nani walks up to her sister and sees the bruises on her arms. "Lilo, you're hurt, I told you that you shouldn't go." Said Nani in a scolding tone.

Lilo gives her sister a dirty look as she turns to face her. "Nani, I'm going to help Stitch get Angel back, he's done so much for me, I figure that I can help him just this once." Said Lilo as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" asked Nani as she too folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell me that you think I'm helpless?"

"I just think that you will end up getting hurt, those are dangerous people that took Angel, I don't want to lose you to them."

Lilo sighed and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You're not going to lose me, I'll have Kioko and Stitch there to keep me safe."

"You really want to help don't you?" asked Nani as she sighed.

A smile came across Lilo's face. "Yes, I want to prove that I can help Stitch whenever he need's it."

Nani sighed and was about to continue when suddenly a small noise caught everyone's attention. The kids were standing at the bottom of the stairs; they had a look of fear and confusion on their faces.

Oki walks forward and stops near Kioko. "What happened to Daddy?" asked Oki as he looked at his unconscious father.

"And where's Mommy?" asked Kina as he walked up next to his brother.

Lilo was surprised when she saw the look of anger and hate on Kioko's face just melt away into a look of sympathy. Kioko kneels down in front of the two boy's and then motions for Ashley to come over. After she was next to her brothers, Kioko proceeded to explain.

"Listen, your mom was taken by some really bad people. But don't worry we are going to get her back, so don't worry."

"But, what about Daddy?" asked Ashley as she looked over at her father.

"He'll be alright; he just got a bad bump on the head." Said Kioko caringly.

Tears began to well up in their eyes and sobs began to escape their lips but Kioko just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around all of them. He held them close with the most loving tenderness, he never ceased to amaze Lilo. One minute he could be ready to kill someone and the next he's like a saint. Kioko released them and then stood up, he looked over at Nani.

"Nani, could you take them back up to bed please?" asked Kioko in a quiet voice.

Nani just nodded and took the kids back up to their bedroom, Leaving Kioko, Lilo and Stitch in the living room. Kioko walks over and leans forward on the wall hiding his face. Lilo sigh's and sits down next to Stitch, she looks over at him and begins to gently stroke his fur.

"We have to get her back… for the kid's sake." Said Lilo solemnly.

"We will get her back and the one's who took her will be punished for what they have done." Said Kioko, the angry tone returning to his voice.

"Are you sure you'll be able to punish them? You're hurt pretty badly."

Kioko growls and turns towards her. "Would you people stop worrying about this injury! I've gone into a fight with a hole blown through me, this is no where near bad enough to keep me from fighting."

"Well, sorry if I care about your safety." Said Lilo as she was getting a little frustrated.

Suddenly they both hear a moan, they look over at Stitch to see him slowly opening his eyes. "Uh, what happened?" asked Stitch as he slowly sat up, a sharp pain went through his head causing him to quickly lie back down.

"You were knocked against a tree, you've been unconscious." Said Lilo as she placed her hand on his head.

"What about Angel, what happened to her!" yelled Stitch as he sat up, ignoring the pain this time.

"Unfortunately they got away, but Jumba's outside right now preparing his ship." Said Kioko.

Stitch dropped his head and his eyes began to well up with tears. Lilo puts her arm around him and holds him close. "Don't worry Stitch; we'll get her back… no matter what."

"I don't want to lose her again Lilo, I don't know what I would do." Moaned Stitch as he began to cry, he buried his head in Lilo's arms and continued to cry.

"You won't lose her Stitch…" said Kioko as he looked out the front window. "We'll make sure that she is brought back safely and that her captures are destroyed."

After a minute Stitch finally got himself under control, but right as he pulled his face out from Lilo's arms the house was shaken by an explosion. Another minute passed by when suddenly Jumba came bursting into the room. His clothes were charred and he had ash all over his face.

"Spaceship has been sabotaged, I am not thinking that it will be going places anytime soon." Said Jumba as he wiped his face off. He looks over and sees Stitch sitting up and looking at him with tear filled eyes. "I see that you are finally being awake 6-2-6, are you feeling Ok?"

"What do you think, my mate's been kidnapped and I got slammed against a tree. How do you think I feel?" growled Stitch.

Lilo let out a sigh. "Now what are we going to do, we don't have a spaceship to chase after them?" asked Lilo to no one in particular.

"Well I say that we just move on with our lives." Said Pleakly as he walked into the room. "I was upstairs and Nani told me what happened, I think that we should just let her go."

Both Kioko and Stitch glare at him. "What?" asked the two of them in unison.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Stitch could raise the kid's on his own. I mean for awhile we'd miss her but we'd eventually accept it." Said Pleakly in a confident tone.

Kioko walks up to Pleakly and grabs him by the collar. "How dare you say that, we could not just get over it. Angel is a part of this family and we are going to get her back." Growled Kioko as he lifted Pleakly a couple inches off the ground.

Kioko drops Pleakly to his feet and then turns back towards the window. "But what are we going to do? We don't have a spaceship to go after them with." Said Lilo as she looked at Kioko.

Kioko folds his arms over his chest and gives a sigh. After a moment he finally looks over at Lilo. "Jumba's ship may be busted, but my ship is still intact." Said Kioko with a small smile.

"You have a ship?" asked Lilo excitedly.

"Of course, how do you think I got to this planet?" said Kioko.

"Excellent, I will be grabbing a few supplies." Said Jumba as he turns and heads for his room.

"Sorry Jumba, but the ship isn't big enough for all of us to fit in. Only me , Stitch and Lilo can go." Said Kioko.

"Then what am I for to be doing?" asked Jumba.

"You and Pleakly will stay here with the kids." Said Lilo as she walks towards the door.

"Yes, keep them comforted. I don't know how long it could take us." Said Stitch as he too walked towards the door.

Jumba nodded. "I will be making sure that offspring is nice and happy." Said Jumba.

"Good, now lets go." Said Kioko as he walks over to the door and opens it.

The three of them run down the stairs to the buggy and hop in, Kioko quickly starts it up and speeds away. They turned sharply onto the street and zoomed down the road. Lilo thought that Stitch drove crazy, Kioko was driving like they were being chased by the devil. If it were day time he would have gotten a couple hundred speeding tickets. He also would have been charged with reckless driving, before long they pulled up in front of Kioko's house. He quickly hopped out and ran inside, after a minute he came back out and hoped back in the buggy.

"What did you get?" asked Lilo as they proceeded down the road. Kioko holds up the pocket watch like tracking device. "Hey that's what you used to find Angel last time."

"That's correct, and it will help us now." Said Kioko as he placed the device in his pocket.

After another few minutes of driving they finally pull up in front of an abandoned warehouse. It was really falling apart, the main door was rusted and looked like it might fall down at any moment. There were some broken windows along the side of the warehouse as well. They all hop out of the buggy and walk over to the front of the warehouse. Kioko walks over and kicks down a rusted door next to the main entrance.

It goes clattering across the floor, Kioko walks in with Lilo and Stitch close behind. The warehouse was filled almost to the ceiling with old crates and boxes, the three of them made their way through the labyrinth of boxes. Finally they reached an open area; right above this area was a large skylight.

Lilo looks around trying to find the ship. "So, where is your ship?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Added Stitch as he climbed to the top of some boxes.

"Of course you don't see anything…" Kioko pulled out a small remote and pointed it towards the center of the open area. "because it's cloaked." Kioko presses a big red button on the remote.

There was a low hum as a distortion in the air appeared; it had the same appearance as heat rising off of blacktop. In only a few seconds a ship was visible; it had an overall flat shape with a spoon shaped front. It had two large engines and two long, narrow wings that angled downwards. The ship had no apparent landing gear; it just floated in the air. Both Lilo's and Stitch's jaw's drop, Kioko walks over and leaps on top of the ship.

"Kioko, that's so cool!" said Lilo excitedly.

"Yeah, well this baby has gotten me through some tough times." Kioko reaches down and presses a button, the canopy slowly opens up with a swishing sound. "Now come on you two, we have to catch up to that ship."

Lilo and Stitch nod and run towards the ship, Stitch leaps up and lands on the ship, he helps Lilo up and they all crawl into the cockpit. There was only one seat, the rest of the cockpit was open space. Kioko hopped into the pilots' seat, it was reclined slightly and had some descent padding on it. Kioko reaches forward and grabs the yolk and pulls it towards him. He touches a section of the screen that was in the center of the yolk.

The control panels surrounding the seat light up with multicolored shapes. Kioko tapped a few of the shapes, a second later the ship began to shake. It slowly rose up into the air and finally broke through the skylight. Kioko raised the nose of the ship towards the night sky.

He placed his hand on a lever next to his seat and then looked back at Lilo and Stitch. "I would hold on if I were you." Warned Kioko.

Lilo and Stitch sat up against the back of the cockpit and braced themselves. Kioko threw the lever forward and the ship blasted off towards space, the force of the take off distorted Lilo and Stitch's faces. In just a few seconds they were passing through the atmosphere, flames shot across the canopy creating beautiful shades of red and orange.

A few more seconds passed and they were flying through space, Kioko pulls out the tracking device and places it in a slot on the console. He typed a few things in and waited for the data. A few seconds later a holographic screen appears in front of him; on it was a small red dot that was slowly moving towards a larger brown dot.

"Did you locate them?" asked Stitch as he crawls up next Kioko.

"I sure did, and you won't believe where their going." Said Kioko as he shook his head.

"Where are they heading?" asked Lilo.

Kioko gave a small laugh. "Their heading for my home planet… their heading for Korigan." Said Kioko as he looked at the two of them.

"Wow, so we get to see where you're from huh?" asked Lilo as she went back and sat down.

"We're not going to sight see, we're going to get Angel and nothing else." Said Kioko sternly.

"Then let's get going." Said Stitch.

"Right, it will take me just a few second's to enter in the coordinates." Said Kioko as he began to type away.

Stitch walks back and sits down next to Lilo. "I hope we get to her in time." Said Stitch with a sigh.

Lilo placed her hand on his shoulder. "You won't do yourself any good if you keep being so negative. We will get her back, don't worry." Said Lilo caringly.

Stitch just sighed and slid down the wall. "Ok, I'm all ready. Let's hit it." Said Kioko as he touched a button on the control panel.

The ship shook slightly as a red orb launched from the front of the ship. It flew several hundred yards ahead of the ship before exploding into a massive swirling red vortex. Kioko told Lilo and Stitch once again to hold on, Kioko threw the lever forward and the ship accelerated into the vortex. The ship shook violently as it passed through the swirling mass of energy, once the ship stopped shaking Lilo and Stitch looked out the canopy.

They were flying through a long tunnel, hundreds of different shades of red swirled around the tunnel. "What is this?" asked Lilo as she gazed at it in amazement.

"This is called vortex space, it's basically another dimension that passes through ours." Explained Kioko as he set the ship on auto pilot.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Stitch.

"Just a half an hour, so we will be there shortly." Said Kioko as he took his hands off the controls.

"Good, the faster we get there the better." Growled Stitch.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please review. Well, see you later**.


	4. Bar Brawl

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 4: Bar Brawl

A half an hour had passed and Kioko was preparing the ship to exit vortex space, while they had been flying through the vortex Kioko had pulled out a spare shirt and coat from a compartment beneath the floor. Lilo and Stitch had been keeping themselves occupied by playing rock, paper, scissors. It was the only thing that they could do to keep them from worrying about Angel.

"Ok get ready, we're about to exit vortex space." Warned Kioko as he typed in a few pieces of data.

Stitch and Lilo sat up against the back wall and prepared themselves once again for the violent shaking. A minute later Kioko pressed one of the buttons, sending the small red orb launching ahead of them. A moment later it exploded into the same swirling red vortex, their ship slowly flew through it. This time the shaking wasn't as bad, after they had cleared the vortex Lilo and Stitch got up and looked out the canopy.

Ahead of them was a brown and orange planet with a diagonal ring around it, it was larger then earth as well. They could see ships flying away from it and ships flying towards it. They also saw a large black dot off to the right of the planet.

"Kioko, what is that over there?" asked Lilo as she pointed to the dot.

Kioko smiled. "That is the intergalactic space station; it is the largest artificial satellite in this part of the galaxy. It is much bigger then all of the Hawaiian islands combined." Explained Kioko as he steered the ship towards it.

Lilo looks back towards the planet and then back towards Kioko. "You were right; Korigan does look like a mix between Jupiter and Saturn."

Kioko just nods in agreement, Stitch stares down at the planet. 'Angel's down there and who knows what their doing to her.' Thought Stitch.

A couple minutes later they were passing by the space station, Kioko wasn't joking when he said that it was bigger then the Hawaiian Islands. The stations size was unbelievable; their ship seemed microscopic compared to the station. Stitch was especially amazed by the size of it; he was almost glued to the canopy as they flew by it. A couple minutes later they began to enter the planets atmosphere; it was a much bumpier ride then earth's atmosphere.

Red and green flames shot across the canopy. "Kioko, why are there green flames?" asked Lilo.

"It's because of the acid in the atmosphere, any ship that is not protected properly would be destroyed before it got through the atmosphere." Explained Kioko.

Finally they broke through the atmosphere; they came out over a purple ocean which surprised Lilo and Stitch. The sky was different shades of brown and orange, giving the world an orangeish hew. Before long they began to see the outline of a city on the horizon. As they got closer they saw that the buildings were very tall and had a lot of windows on them.

They could also see that the city was massive; it stretched on until the horizon. If it weren't for the fact that they were there to save Angel, Stitch would be thinking of destroying it. Finally Kioko landed the ship at a space port and the three of them climbed out. Lilo stared at the massive buildings and the small ships flying in between them. She couldn't believe that she was actually on an alien planet.

"This is amazing, this place is so cool!" said Lilo as they began to follow Kioko towards the gate. "How far away is earth from here?"

"Earth is about 33,000 light years away from here." Said Kioko

"How far away is Angel?" asked Stitch as he walked along side Kioko.

Kioko looks at the tracker for a moment and then places it back in his pocket. "She's roughly 25 miles away from here. We should be able to get there in a few minutes."

The first thing to pop into Lilo's head was the star wars movies when they walked into a parking lot filled with speeders. Kioko walked over to one and yanked open the door, an alarm went off but Kioko just reached in and turned it off.

"Come on, I found us a ride." Said Kioko as he waved Lilo and Stitch over.

The two of them walked over and got into the speeder, the speeder looked similar to a sedan on earth. They quickly took off into the city, Lilo and Stitch gazed out the windows at the towering buildings and variety of aliens walking along the sidewalk.

"So, you grew up here huh?" asked Lilo as she looked over at Kioko.

"Well no, my neighborhood is a couple hundred miles away." Said Kioko.

"This city is that big!" said Lilo in surprise

"The royal city is a couple hundred miles wide, it takes up half of the continent." Said Kioko.

A couple minutes later the buildings began to look run down. Ther was trash in the streets and the place just looked like the slums.

"Where exactly are they?" asked Stitch as he looked around with a nervous look on his face.

Kioko gave a sigh. "Unfortunately they are in the rougher area of the city. To be more specific they are at a bar that is usually filled with some of the toughest pirates and criminals imaginable. I used to hang out there a lot, it's a pretty fun place." Said Kioko as a smile came across his face.

"If it's so dangerous, why don't the police come and break up the place?" asked Lilo.

"The police wouldn't dare go there, it would be too risky." Said Kioko

A minute later they pulled up in front of a plain looking building, it had one big window in the front. The outside walls were riddled with laser scorch marks and blaster holes.

"Alright, like I said this place is rough so Lilo, you stay here in the speeder. Me and Stitch will go in and find Angel." Said Kioko as he turned to face the two of them. "I'm going to lock the doors; under no circumstance are you to leave the speeder. Got it Lilo?"

"Got it Kioko."

Kioko then turned to Stitch. "Alright, now first thing we need to do is make you look more like a pirate. Step out of the car Stitch and then look slightly up and straight ahead." Instructed Kioko.

Stitch nodded and the two of them stepped out of the speeder. Kioko walked around to the other side and faced Stitch; he held his chin as he thought of what to do. He then clicked his fingers and raised is two fingers towards Stitch's head. He formed a small orb of energy at the tips of his fingers and took aim.

"Now don't move Stitch, unless you want a hole through the head." Warned Kioko.

Stitch went wide eyed and gulped nervously, Kioko released the energy and it went streaking towards Stitch. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the energy blast past him. Kioko fired three shots in rapid succession each one nearly hitting Stitch.

"Ok, you can move now." Said Kioko as he lowered his hand.

Stitch slowly opened his eyes, from the corner of his eye he could see smoke rising up from his cheek. He ran over and looked in the shinny metal of the speeder; he saw three strips burnt into his fur.

"What did you do that for?" asked Stitch as he turns back toward Kioko.

"Those are the marks of a pirate, the fewer the strips on your face, the more respect you get." Said Kioko as he pointed to the strips on his face.

"And how do you lose strips?" asked Stitch as he walks next to Kioko.

"Well, you could lose them by pirating a very well armed ship or by slaughtering countless people."

"If that's so then I'm surprised that you don't have just one strip."

"Actually it only goes down to two strips." Added Kioko as he turns towards the building. "Alright, you ready to do this?"

"Lets go." Said Stitch in a confident voice.

The two of them begin to walk towards the front door; they got within a few feet of it when suddenly a man comes flying through the window. Stitch looked over to see that the man had a hole blown through him. Kioko could hear Stitch gulp nervously.

"I told you that this place was rough." Said Kioko.

Stitch just nods and then turns back towards the door. They reach the door and Kioko slowly opens it, when they got inside a cloud of smoke filled the room. The sounds of laughing and the clinking of glasses echoed through the large room. A small fight was going on in the corner and some guys were betting on the winner. Stitch could hardly see through the smoke and it made his eyes burn, he jumped when the door slammed shut behind them.

It seemed that every one in the place looked over at them, but right when they saw Kioko all of the noise ceased. The room became deafly quiet; every one was staring wide eyed at Kioko. Stitch looked up at the pirate; he had a very straight face and was looking straight ahead. He began to walk slowly over to the bar with Stitch close behind. Stitch felt very uncomfortable as he felt every one following them with their eyes.

'It's for Angel; no one here is going to stand in my way.' Thought stitch in order to give him some security.

Finally the two of them reached the bar and sat down on the stools. The bar tender walks over; he was a large man and looked a little like Jumba. Except he had two big red eyes and yellow, wrinkly skin; he also had a full head of black hair.

"Well, Kioko I haven't seen you in here in a long time. Are you pirating again?" asked the man.

"No, I'm just here to visit… oh and I'll have my regular, if you still remember how to make it." Said Kioko as he leaned forward on the counter.

The man gave a small laugh. "Like I could ever forget that." Said the man as he pulled out a few bottles and poured a little of each in a small glass. He slid it in front of Kioko; Kioko picked it up and sipped the dark purple liquid. Kioko set the glass down and coughed, he then shook his head. "What's wrong is it too strong for you?" asked the man with a smile.

Kioko looked up at him with teary eyes. "No… it's just I haven't had one of these in so long." Said Kioko through a raspy voice.

The man laughed and then looked over at Stitch. "Who's the blue guy?" he asked as he looked back at Kioko.

Kioko cleared his throat. "His name is Stitch; he's a pirate from the yakove galaxy. I'm just showing him around."

The man smiled and then looked back at Stitch. "Well, you're lucky to have Kioko as a tour guide. He knows all the best places to find some valuable stuff."

Stitch gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure he does."

After about a minute of silence Kioko leaned over the counter. "Hey, we're looking for two creatures that came in here. They looked kind of like Stitch, did you see them?" asked Kioko.

The man stood there with an expression of thought on his face. "You know, come to think of it I did see two little creatures come in here earlier. Yeah, they were with a taller guy." Whispered the man.

"That must be them." Said Kioko to himself. "Can you tell me where they went?"

"Sure, they went up to the balcony." Said the man as he nodded his head towards the upstairs balcony that circled the room. "Why are you after them?"

Kioko's face went straight as he looked up at the balcony out of the corner of his eye. "They kidnapped a friend of mine and I'm going to get her back."

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled fiendishly. "You have a friend? That's certainly a first for you and to top it off it's a female."

Kioko gave him a weird look. "Yeah, so what?"

"You must really like this girl."

Kioko was surprised by this and quickly looked away, he could feel himself blushing. Which was something he did not do very often, he was hoping that Stitch did not hear this conversation.

"She's just a friend, I made a promise to her and I'm going to keep it. There's nothing else to it." Said Kioko defensively.

The man gave a small laugh. "You have really changed, I remember when the only promise you would keep is a death promise."

Kioko stood up slowly. "Maybe I have changed; maybe I haven't, either way I'm going to get her back." Kioko then turns to Stitch, who was about to drink the rest of Kioko's drink. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Stitch. If you think coffee screws you up." Stitch just smiles and puts the glass down. "Come on lets go."

Stitch nods and the two of them turn around, but right as they begin to walk away a red haired man steps in front of them. He had four black strips on his cheek and was wearing basically the same thing as Kioko. Except that his overcoat was brown and orange and was shorter then Kioko's. Around him was a bunch of men dressed similar to him.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad space pirate Kioko. It's been a long time hasn't it?" said the man in a tough voice.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I don't think I do, now if you don't mind we have a mission to accomplish." Said Kioko as he walked past the man.

The man clenched his fist and growled. "You're not going anywhere!"

The man reaches forward and grabs the back of Kioko's collar, in an instant Kioko whips around and grabs the mans arm. He lifts him up and sends him slamming against the shelves behind the bar. Bottles of alien drinks go crashing to the ground; Kioko then turns back towards the gang.

"Stitch, I think these guys's want a fight. Shall we amuse them?" asked Kioko as he looked over at Stitch.

Stitch extended his alien appendages and growled. "I think we should."

"Ok then lets go." Said Kioko as he got into a fighting stance. "Stitch you take the four on the right and I'll take the four on the left."

Stitch nods. "Come on guys lets get them!" yells one of the men.

He runs forward and throws a fast punch at Kioko, but Kioko ducks under it, spins around and brings his heel slamming into the guy's cheek. The man goes flying into a table, the rest of the gang looks at the pirate with anger filled eyes. The second man runs forward just like the first and throws a punch at Kioko. Kioko back flips into a hand stand on the bar, he grabs a bottle and right as the man looks up at him Kioko smashes the bottle over his head.

The man stumbles backwards with his hands over his face as Kioko flips down onto the ground, he delivers a powerful kick to the mans chest. He goes flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Meanwhile the first man comes running at Stitch, he throws a punch at the blue experiment but Stitch catches it. The man grabs Stitch by the arm a throws him towards the wall, Stitch lands on the wall and sticks to it. He rips two lamps out of the wall and throws them at the man.

The man ducks under the first one but is hit in the head by the second, he falls to the floor unconscious. Stitch leaps of the wall and rolls into a ball, he lands and bounces up, hitting the next man in the chest sending him flying through the air. The third man runs towards Stitch, Stitch grabs a nearby table and throws it like a Frisbee towards the man. It hits him in the gut causing him to collapse to the ground; Stitch turns towards Kioko to see a man sneaking up behind him with a knife.

"Kioko, behind you!" yells Stitch

Kioko whips around and kicks the man in the face, sending the knife flying into the air. Kioko catches it in midair then turns towards Stitch and throws it. Stitch instinctively ducks and closes his eyes, but a moment later he heard a loud thump behind him. He turns around to see the knife buried in a mans chest.

"Thanks Kioko!" yells Stitch.

"No, thank you!" replies Kioko as he punched one of the men in the gut.

The last man fell to the floor and Kioko and Stitch gave a sigh of relief. Kioko walks over and grabs some money out of one of the men's pocket; he places it on the bar.

"That's for the damages and my drink."

The man gave a small laugh. "Glad to see you haven't gotten rusty." Said the man with a smile.

"Are you kidding, that was no where near as good as I used to be." Said Kioko, but suddenly a small noise catches his ear. He look's up towards the balcony and sees bonnie looking over the railing at him; she turns and quickly runs away. "Stitch, they went this way!" yells Kioko as he looks at Stitch.

"Lets go." Said Stitch.

The two of them run through a nearby door and into the backroom of the bar. They quickly make their way through the maze of shelves and finally reach the back door, Kioko kicks the door down and the two burst into the back lot. Bonnie was climbing into a small ship about the size of a federation police cruiser, it was different shades of purple and Clyde was at the controls.

"Hold it right there you two!" yells Kioko as he clenches his fists.

"Give us back Angel right now!" growls Stitch.

Bonnie and Clyde both laugh. "I'm afraid that wes can't do that. You see Pantucka has plans for her and wes aren't going to let you's guys get in the way." Said bonnie with a wicked smile.

Stitch gave a growl and Kioko bared his teeth. "Plans, what plans? What have you done to her?" yells Stitch angrily.

"Relax blue, she's right here." Said Bonnie as Clyde picked up Angel off the floor by the scruff of her neck.

Clyde lifted her into the air so that Kioko and Stitch could see. "Angel!" yells Stitch.

Angel opens her eyes and sees Stitch and Kioko standing there. "Stitch, help me!" yelled Angel as her eyes started to tear up.

Stitch growls and looks at bonnie and Clyde. "you guys are going to hand her over weather you like it or not!" yells Stitch as he charges towards the ship.

As Kioko watches him run full speed at the ship he suddenly senses someone watching them, in the next instant he realizes what is about to happen. "Stitch watch out!" yells Kioko.

Stitch hears him but before he could react a red bolt of energy came zooming towards him. Stitch stops and leaps backwards, narrowly avoiding the blast. A second later Hashi drops down in between Stitch and the small ship. Stitch backs up next to Kioko as Bonnie and Clyde laugh evilly.

"I'm afraid that wes can't let you take her, and Hashi here is going to make sure that you don't come anywhere nears us." Said Bonnie in a confident tone.

Kioko tightened his fist as he starred at Hashi; there was something familiar about him. Something that was very unnerving, but he was not about to let that keep him from rescuing Angel.

"We'll see about that!" yells Kioko as he charges towards Hashi.

Kioko throws a punch but Hashi blocks it with ease, Kioko continues to throw punch after punch but Hashi dodged or blocked them easily. Kioko was getting frustrated and so he through one last punch with incredible speed, but right as his punch was about to hit, Hashi reached up and caught the punch. Both Kioko and Stitch gasp, in the next instant Hashi brought his knee slamming into Kioko's gut.

Pain spread through Kioko's body like wildfire, Hashi had hit him right where his injury was. Kioko stumbled backwards as he held his gut and gasped for breath.

Hashi began to chuckle evilly. "So this is the great Kioko, the scourge of the universe, the most powerful being in the universe. Now look at you, your weak and pathetic." Hashi raises his hand towards Kioko and forms a red orb of energy. "Goodbye Kioko."

With that Hashi releases the blast of energy; it slams into Kioko knocking him through the back wall of the building.

Hashi lowers his hand with a smile. "Well no that he's taken care of…" Hashi turns to face Stitch who was shacking with anger and freight. "I can take care of you."

Stitch growls and clenches his fists. "I'd like to see you try!" yells Stitch as he charges towards Hashi.

Stitch leaps up in the air slashes at Hashi with his claws, but right as his sharp claws were about to make contact Hashi steps to the side, dodging Stitch's attack. Hashi grabs Stitch by the scruff of the neck and lifts him into the air, before Stitch could realize what happened, Hashi's fist slammed into his gut. Hashi then threw Stitch into the wall of the building, leaving a small crater in the wall. Stitch falls to the ground gasping for breath while Hashi turns back towards the ship.

Hashi just smiles evilly as he hops into the small ship and closes the canopy. There was a low rumble as the ship lifted off the ground, as they were preparing to take off, Angel sat up and looked out the window. She looked down at Stitch who was flat on his face and the hole in the wall where Kioko had been knocked through.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Stitch, please just stop. Go home and forget about me, I don't want you getting hurt anymore.' Thought Angel as the ship blasted off towards the sky.

A couple minutes later there was a rumbling sound coming from the hole in the wall. A second later Kioko steps out of the hole, he was breathing heavily and a small trickle of blood was running from the corner of his mouth.

He wiped it away and growled as he clenched his fists. "Damn it, they got away." Kioko turns and sees Stitch lying on the ground; he slowly makes his way over to him. He kneels down next to Stitch and carefully flips him over.

Stitch also had a small amount of blood running from his mouth. He weakly opened his eyes and gave a small moan. "I hurt all over Kioko." Said Stitch weakly.

"I know Stitch, but don't worry you'll feel better in no time. Trust me." Said Kioko as he picked Stitch up and began to make his way towards the speeder.

As Kioko made his way around the side of the building he kept thinking about what had happened. 'I was right about one thing, he is very strong. He moved faster then anyone I've ever seen, no matter, he will not stand in my way.' Thought Kioko as he came around the front of the building.

Lilo looked out the window of the speeder and saw Kioko carrying Stitch. She unlocked the doors and bolted out of the car. "Oh my god, what happened?" asked Lilo as she ran up to Kioko.

"Don't worry about it, here take Stitch and then get back in the speeder." Commanded Kioko.

Lilo nodded and took Stitch in her arms; they climbed back into the speeder and speed off towards the space port. In only a few minutes they were back at the ship and were climbing in. Kioko quickly pulled out the tracking device and placed it in the slot. A moment later the small holographic screen appeared and showed Angel heading towards a small tan planet. Before long they were leaving Korigans' atmosphere, Kioko set the coordinates and fired the small red orb.

The swirling red vortex once again appeared and they flew in. "Where are they heading now?" asked Lilo as she held Stitch in her arms.

"Their heading for a small desert planet, it will be a few hours before we get there." Said Kioko as he typed a few things into the controls.

Stitch moaned and shifted in Lilo's arms. "We must save Angel." Said Stitch painfully.

"Don't worry Stitch, we will." Said Lilo comfortingly.

**Well that's the end of the 4th chapter, please review. I will update as soon as possible. Later.**


	5. Nani's Hard Decision

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 5: Nani's Hard Decision

As Kioko, stitch and Lilo zoom through vortex space on their way to the desert planet where Angel was, back on earth it was almost 1:00am. Nani came down from the kid's bedroom after reading them a few bedtime stories; she walked into the living room where Jumba and Pleakly were watching T.V.

She looks around the room and does not see her sister or Stitch. "Where's Lilo?" yells Nani in a panicky voice.

"Not so little girl left with 6-2-6 and Kioko a few hours ago." Said Jumba as he took a sip of his soda.

"She did what? Ooh, she is in so much trouble when she gets back!" growls Nani.

"You shouldn't be too surprised Nani, Lilo does this sort of stuff all the time." Said Pleakly.

Nani sighed. "I know, but I'm just worried about her. What if she gets hurt, you saw what that one guy did to Kioko."

"Not to be worrying, she is having both 6-2-6 and Kioko to watch after her. They will not let anything happen to younger sibling." Said Jumba as he turns to face Nani.

"Yeah, you know how protective Stitch is of Lilo." Added Pleakly.

"Yeah but…" started Nani

"But nothing, older girl needs to relax. They will all come home safely, do not to be worrying." Said Jumba as he turns back to his show.

Nani sighs and walks into the kitchen. "I can't help but worry, my little sister is always off with dangerous aliens doing dangerous things." Nani walks over and leans against the wall. "I wish there was something that I could do about it." Nani rests her head against the wall and looks over at the phone on the wall. "Maybe there is something I can do." Said Nani as an idea begins to form in her mind.

She walked over and picked up the phone, she quickly dialed the number. The phone began to ring and a moment later it was picked up.

"Hello?" came a young sounding female voice.

"Hello, this is Nani Pelekai; I need to talk to Cobra Bubbles Please."

"I'm sorry he's asleep right now."

"Then wake him!" growled Nani.

"Ye… Yes ma'am."

There was a pause and about a minute or two later the silence was broken by the strong, calm voice of Cobra. "What is it Nani, you know it's almost 1:00 in the morning."

"Listen sorry to wake you but… I need you to come over right away. We need to discuss something." Said Nani quietly.

"I'll be over as soon as possible."

With that Nani hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table. She rested her head on her arms and sighed, a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" yells Nani as she rushes over to the front door.

She opens it to find Cobra Bubbles standing there; he was wearing his usual black suit and sunglasses.

"Thanks for coming over so late at night." Said Nani.

Cobra steps inside. "Yes, well what is it that you need to discuss with me?" asked Cobra.

Nani looks over at Jumba and Pleakly and then back towards Cobra. "Let's discuss it in the kitchen."

Cobra nods and the two of them walk into the kitchen; they sit down on different sides of the table so that they are facing each other. "Now, what is this urgent matter?" asks bubbles.

Nani gave a big sigh. "It's about Lilo."

"What about Lilo."

"She's gone off with Kioko and Stitch to save Angel."

"And let me guess, you're worried about her safety?"

"Yeah, you see the people who took Angel are very dangerous. I'm worried that she might get hurt or even worse. Then to top it off she's alone with two of the most dangerous Aliens out there."

"So why did you call me?" asked Cobra as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've put up with her going and doing dangerous things with these aliens, but this is the last straw. I don't like her being around these aliens and I want to know if ther is anything we can do?"

Bubbles sighed. "Nani I'm not sure what ther is we can do?"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, years ago we might have had more options but Lilo is almost 18. Almost a legal adult and I'm afraid that my supervision over her and her welfare is drawing to a close."

"I don't care; she's still my little sister and I don't want her getting hurt!" said Nani angrily.

"You do know that any effort to keep her from doing these dangerous acts would most likely fail." Said Cobra as he placed his elbows on the table.

Nani sighed and held her forehead; she knew that he was right. Even if they were to shackle Lilo to her bed, she would find some way to escape. But she had to do something, she wasn't about to let her only sister get hurt or killed because of these aliens.

"We just have to do something though." Said Nani as she looked up at Cobra.

"Like I said, our options are very limited in this matter. Besides having the aliens around has not always proven to be a bad thing. Like when the asteroid was heading for Earth, if it hadn't been for the aliens we all would have perished." Said Cobra as he removed his sunglasses.

"But because of the aliens, Lilo was placed in a dangerous position. Their ship might have crashed into the asteroid." Argued Nani.

"What about the experiments, if it hadn't been for the aliens they would have surely destroyed the world." Said Cobra.

"But if it hadn't been for the aliens, the experiments would never have been here in the first place." Growled Nani.

Cobra sat there with a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. "Well it would appear that the aliens have been both the problem causers and the problem solvers."

"Yes, now what are some of the options that we do have?" asked Nani with a sigh.

"Well the only thing that I can think of at the moment is to have the aliens move into a house of their own. That way you and Lilo could have the house to your selves again and Lilo would not be able to access as many dangerous situations." Said Cobra with his eyes closed.

"That wouldn't work; Lilo would just end up spending all her time over there so it would be pointless. Plus we have this bigger house now and it would be too much of a hassle to keep clean with only two people living in it."

"Well that's the only thing that I can think of." Said Cobra as he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else we can do, I just want me and my sisters lives to back to normal."

"Are you sure that getting ride of the aliens would be a good idea? It's because of the aliens and more specifically Stitch, that you and your sister's relationship with each other improved."

Nani gave a sigh and turned sideways in her chair. "That's true; Stitch did bring our ohana together, even if he was a pain in the butt."

"So does this mean that you will forget about making them leave?" asked Cobra.

Nani gave yet another drawn out sigh and turned back towards Cobra. "No." said Nani straight out.

"But…"

"No, no but, granted the aliens have done good around here but they have caused more trouble then anything else." Nani got up and walked to the other side of the room and folded her arms across her chest. "They still must go."

"You understand that this will make Lilo very unhappy and most likely angry at you." Said Cobra

Nani sighed. "Yes, I know that, but it's for her own good."

"I understand." Said Bubbles calmly.

Nani turns back towards Cobra and walks towards him. "Are you sure that there is nothing that we can do?" asked Nani as she sat down again.

Cobras at there with a thoughtful look on his face, after about 15 minutes an idea finally popped into his head. "I might be able to talk the Galactic Federation into moving Stitch somewhere else to serve out his exile; we could also send Jumba and the rest ther as well."

"You mean somewhere off of this planet?"

"Yes."

Nani looked away as she thought about her decision, she knew that it would hurt her sister but she would rather have Lilo upset then have her dead. "When can you get a hold of them?" asked Nani as she looked back at Cobra.

"I have a communications uplink in my car, I will call them now." Said Cobra as he stood up and headed for the front door.

As Cobra was heading to his car, Nani leaned back in her chair and held her forehead. 'It's for Lilo's safety that I'm doing this, she must understand that. I just hope that she can eventually forgive me; I hope that all of them can forgive me. Besides like Cobra said, Lilo's almost 18 and she is going to want out move out soon and when she does that she will be leaving them behind. So it doesn't matter, because this was inevitable.' Thought Nani as tears began to well up in her eyes.

As she sat there waiting for Cobra to return she listened to the clock on the wall. She became almost hypnotized by it; every click of the hands seemed to be making the pain worse. As if the clock were scolding her, she new that this would hurt but not as much. It seemed like a century had passed when Cobra finally came back into the kitchen. Nani snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Nani.

"They have agreed to move Stitch and the other aliens to a new planet."

"That's good." Said Nani with a far off look in her eye.

"There's just a few last things." Said Cobra.

"What is it?"

"The aliens have until the end of the coming Holiday season before they have to leave."

"Well, that does seem fair." Said Nani.

"And then there's the… um… paper work." Bubbles dropped a pile of papers a foot tall on the table.

Nani's jaw dropped. "You must be kidding me." Moaned Nani as Cobra dropped a pen in front of her.

Cobra walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Your absolutely sure you want to do this? There will be consequences."

"Cobra, I don't want my sister getting hurt and I'm prepared to accept the consequences." Nani picked up the first sheet of paper and sat it down in front of her. 'Lilo, please forgive me.' Thought Nani as she began to fill out the paper.

**Hey, that's the end of this chapter, and for once I kept it under 10 pages. There will be more action in the next chapter, anyway please review. Later.**


	6. Captured

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 6: Captured

**Warning, this chapter contains some suggestive themes that may be seen as inappropriate. Ther is also some fowl language.**

It had been 5 hours since Kioko, Lilo and Stitch had left Korigan, both Kioko and Stitch had used the time to rest. Both of them were now back to full strength and were ready to face the enemy again. They exited vortex space to find themselves heading for a sand colored planet; it had numerous darker spots all over its surface.

Stitch walked over next to Kioko who was preparing to bring the ship in for landing. "Are you sure that they are on that planet?"

"Well, that's where my tracking device says Angel is and my scanners are picking up a tall structure on the surface. So I'm willing to bet that they are there."

"Good, so what's the rescue plan?" asked Stitch.

"Well, we will have to wait and see what this structure is like before we can formulate any rescue plan." Said Kioko as he brought the ship closer to the planets atmosphere. "I would go sit down, things are about to get a little bumpy."

Stitch nods and sits down next to Lilo at the back of the cockpit, a few moments later the ship began to shake violently. Flames shot across the canopy, filling the cockpit with a brilliant red light. A few moments later the shaking subsided and the ship flew down over the surface of the planet. The surface was a barren desert with very little vegetation; just a few scraggly bushes dotted the landscape.

The sun was setting giving the sands a golden color, shadows stretched across the land. "For a desert planet, this place is actually rather beautiful." Said Lilo as she looked out the canopy.

After a few minutes they could start to see the outline of a tall structure, as they got closer the details became more apparent. It was a jagged stone tower that stood at least 1000 feet high, so it was almost as tall as the empire State building. It had 4 large landing platforms around the middle of the structure. The tower sat towards the center of a dry sea bed, 300 foot tall cliffs ran along the edge of the sea bed.

Kioko landed the ship on the cliffs facing the tower, Lilo and Stitch hopped out of the ship and faced the tower. Kioko stayed in the cockpit to run a quick scan of the tower, after a few minutes he hopped out and walked over to Lilo and Stitch.

"The scan shows a shield covering the surface of the tower; an Arial assault would be pointless. The only way in is the front door, but it is most likely heavily armed." Explained Kioko as he looked at the two friends.

"Where's Angel located?" asked Stitch as he sized up the tower.

Kioko looked at his tracking device. "She's about halfway up; she's probably being kept in a holding cell."

"Good, then lets go." Said Stitch as he walked toward the cliff.

Kioko quickly stepped in front of him. "No, not yet."

Stitch got a confused look on his face. "Why not?" asked Stitch angrily.

"Because I have a feeling… something does not feel right. This has all been too easy, my scan's show that the tower is armed with anti ship weaponry that could easily reach us. Yet they have not fired on us yet." Said Kioko as he looked at the tower.

"Maybe they do not know we are here." Said Lilo.

"No… they know we are here, they also have scanners. They knew we were here before we even saw the tower."

"So what are we supposed to do?" growled Stitch.

Kioko gave a sigh. "We will camp out here, we will wait until tomorrow morning for our rescue mission." Said Kioko as he turned and walked back towards the ship.

"But a night rescue would give us the element of surprise. Why wait until morning when they can easily see us?" yelled Stitch.

Kioko opened a hatch on the underside of the ship and pulls out a couple bags of supplies. "Stitch, we don't know if they have heat detection equipment, if they do we would stand out like a light bulb in a dark room. But if we move in the morning, shadows will be spread across the plain giving us some natural camouflage. Plus we could use some more rest, I have a feeling that we will need 110 of our strength to pull this off."

Kioko rolled out three sleeping bags and a couple packets of rations, he then went off to gather some dry bush for a fire. Stitch went over and sat at the edge of the cliff, Lilo soon joined him.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Stitch as he stared at the tower.

Lilo gently stroked his back. "She's fine, don't worry. She's perfectly fine and soon you two will be back together." Said Lilo with a smile.

"I hope so." Said Stitch with a sigh.

A few minutes later Kioko returned with a few dry bushes, he broke them up and made a fire. Night soon fell and so did the temperature, Lilo was wrapped up in her sleeping bag while Kioko and Stitch chose to bare the cold. They ate their rations but they did not like them too much. Everyone was gathered around the fire, none of them found sleep easy to come by. Especially Stitch, he was growing more and more restless with each passing minute.

He tried as hard a she could to contain his growing frustration and anger, but he could not contain it any longer. "I can't stand it anymore! I just can't sit here doing nothing, I have to go save Angel!" growled Stitch as he stood up and headed for the cliff.

Kioko stood up and got in front of Stitch. "You can't go Stitch, not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because, this could be a trap. Angel could just be lure, a lure to lead us into a trap. To lead you into a trap, it would better to wait." Argued Kioko.

"I don't care, I must save Angel." Growled Stitch as he walked around Kioko.

Kioko whips around and picks up Stitch by the scruff of the neck. "Let me give you a little space pirate advice, never rush into something without a little understanding of what you're up against."

Stitch bared his teeth and growled. "You know, I don't think you care about her, I don't think you care about any of us." Growls Stitch.

Kioko bares his own teeth and grabs Stitch by the neck, he slams him against a nearby boulder causing it to crack slightly. "Don't you ever say that, I care about all of you more then anything else. If I didn't care then why would I take you all over the galaxy?" growled Kioko as he glared at Stitch.

"It just seems like your holding us back, I think that you're in on this." Said Stitch angrily.

Kioko growls louder and pushes Stitch harder against the boulder, causing it to nearly split in two. "I would never do anything to hurt you or your ohana. But if we go rushing in there, someone will get hurt. I know you Love her more then anything else, but don't let your love cloud your vision. It is important that we stay focused, but we can't do that if you keep losing your damn mind over this." Stitch's expression of anger faded and he looked away. "We will wait until tomorrow, end of discussion." Said Kioko as he dropped Stitch to the ground.

Stitch sat there for a minute before slowly crawling over to his sleeping bag and crawling in. Kioko had turned to face the tower, his arms folded across his chest, the look of anger still on his face. Lilo stared at him, the moon outlining him against the starry sky.

'He really is serious about rescuing Angel, he cares about her. That is why he is like this.' Thought Lilo as she slid down into her sleeping bag.

After about an hour everyone had gone to sleep except Kioko, he was sitting next to the fire and throwing small twigs into it. After he was done tending the fire he stood up and turned to face the tower. He then walked over and jumped on top of a near by boulder, he stared at the tower with his hands in his pockets.

"I will save her, no one is going to stand in my way, not even Stitch. Those who took her will be punished, that I swear." Said Kioko quietly to himself.

He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew across his face, gentle blowing his hair and his coat. 'I feel you Angel, you're frightened and cold. But do not worry, soon this terrifying ordeal will be over and you will be happy once again.' Thought Kioko. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand, it became surrounded in the dark aura. 'Anyone who hurts you will find out first hand the true power of darkness.'

At that moment a gust of wind came from out of nowhere, extinguishing the fire and leaving the site in complete darkness. As it did Kioko could feel something slipping in his mind, something that he knew would endanger everyone that he cared about. As he stared at the tower with an icy glare he managed to get his mind under control, the dark aura faded and Kioko retired to his sleeping bag.

The night was peaceful, everyone was resting peacefully, except Stitch. As he lie there tossing and turning in his sleeping bag he couldn't stand just resting there while Angel could be in pain. In the middle of the night, Stitch sat up and looked around. The fire was completely out, there weren't even any glowing embers, and both Lilo and Kioko were fast asleep in their sleeping bags.

"This is my chance." Said Stitch quietly as he climbed out of his sleeping bag. He tiptoed past Lilo and Kioko and climbed into the ship. He pulled a blaster out of a compartment in the floor and hopped back out. "I don't care what Kioko said, I'm going to go save her." Stitch made his way over to the cliff and slowly started to climb down. He leaped from ledge to ledge trying to be as quiet as possible, after a few minutes of climbing he reached the ground.

He turned to face the tower, a look of determination appeared on his face. "Here I come Angel, I'm going to save you." Growled Stitch.

He slung the blaster over his shoulder and extended his extra limbs, his eyes began to glow green as he activated his night vision. He got down on all fours and ran full speed towards the tower, even with his super speed it seemed to be taking forever to reach the tower. At one point Stitch had to stop and hide from a spotlight that was being used to scan the entire sea bed. His paws were becoming sore from stepping on sharp little rocks that littered the area.

'This is taking forever; it will be day time before I reach the good damn tower. But I got to keep going, I have to save Angel' thought Stitch as he pushed on ward towards the tower.

After about a half an hour or so Stitch finally made it to the tower, he came to a stop in front of the main doors. They were huge; Gantu would have to jump to hit the top. They also looked like they were pretty thick; Stitch walked over and punched the door, he barley made a dent.

Stitch stepped back as he rubbed his now sore fist. 'The doors too thick, I can't break in that way. There's got to be another way in." said Stitch as he scanned the walls and the ceiling.

As he looked up he saw a vent in the ceiling, it looked just big enough for him to crawl through. A fiendish smile formed on his face as he walked over and dug his claws into the wall. He slowly climbed up the wall and made his way to the vent; he slashed it open and crawled inside. It was a vertical climb for about 10 minutes before Stitch came to a branching vent.

After awhile of climbing through the maze of vents Stitch stopped and sat down, he laid the blaster down next to him. Stitch gave a worn out sigh as he rested his head against the cold metal.

"This is getting tiring; I have to find those holding cells. I should have grabbed the tracking device." Moaned Stitch.

After resting for a few minutes Stitch continued on through the maze of vents. After awhile he grew frustrated, he found another vent and pried it open. He carefully set it in the ventilation shaft and slowly stuck his head out. He was in a long marble corridor, tall columns and round lights lined the walls, Stitch scanned the corridor for any signs of movement.

He did not see any so he dropped to the floor, his claws clicking on the polished marble.

He armed the blaster and began to walk down the long corridor, constantly keeping his senses alert. He came to an intersection with four different hallways; he turned down the nearest hall but quickly leapt behind a column as two guards walked by him. After awhile he came to yet another intersection, he looked down all the hallways and growled.

"Man, these hallways aren't much better then the ventilation shafts." Said Stitch in frustration.

He was just about to turn down the right hallway when he heard voices coming from behind him. He recognized two of the voices, it was Bonnie and Clyde. He quickly hides behind the nearest column and peeked around the corner. He saw Bonnie and Clyde walking next to a tall green colored man, which Stitch presumed was Pantucka.

Stitch adjusted his ears to hear what they were saying. "Sos when are you's going to skin her?" asked Bonnie as she looked up at Pantucka.

"I will begin around… 11:00 in the morning, that way I can have her skin on my wall that night." Said Pantucka with a smile.

"Ands she will definitely look good on your wall." Said Clyde.

The three of them began to laugh evilly, which made Stitch tighten his grip on the blaster. He bared his teeth as he felt his anger growing, the thought of Angel skinned and her fur mounted on this mans wall made him sick. He readied the blaster in his hands and in a flash he whipped around the corner and pointed the blaster at the three.

They all stopped were they were. "I have you now, and I'm going to kill you for taking Angel." Growled Stitch as he placed his finger on the trigger.

Pantucka gave a small chuckle. "Well, you finally made it. I was wondering when you would get here." Said Pantucka.

"Never mind that, where's Angel? Tell me before I kill you." Commanded Stitch as he aimed the blaster at Pantucka.

"My, my, you are certainly a pushy one aren't you? Do not worry; you will be joining her shortly. I'll make sure to pin your fur up right next to hers, after all I wouldn't want to split two lovers up. I'm not that heartless." Said Pantucka with a cruel smile.

Stitch growls and raises the blaster; he couldn't take this guy any more. He slowly pulled his finger back, but right as he was about to get a shot off, he was hit in the back. He flew through the air and slid to a stop in front of Pantucka, his blaster went clattering across the floor. He slowly got to his hands and Knees when he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Hashi, an evil smirk on his face. Hashi raised him up so that Stitch was face to face with Pantucka.

"You know, you should have listened to your friend. He was right, this was a trap for you." Said Pantucka as he stared Stitch in the eye.

Stitch's eye's widened. "But, how did you know that?" asked Stitch with a shocked tone.

"You fools landed near a sound wave scanner, we heard everything that you said." Said Hashi.

"Yes, so we know all about your little morning rescue plan, and don't worry we will make your friends deaths as painless as possible." Pantucka began to laugh evilly; he turned and began to walk away. He looked back over his shoulder at Stitch and Hashi. "Take him to his cell and make sure he is nice and secured. I have a little treat for him tonight."

"What kind of treat?" asked Stitch suspiciously.

Pantucka just laughed. "It's just my way of saying sorry for putting you through all this." Pantucka once again began to walk away. "Bonnie, report to my quarters in 45 minutes."

"Yes sir." Said Bonnie.

Everyone headed in their own direction, Pantucka went down one hall way, Bonnie and Clyde another and Hashi carried Stitch down the hallway that he had appeared from. After a couple minutes of walking Hashi finally reached the holding cells, he walked over to one and typed in something on a small keypad. The clear glass door of the cell slid open and Hashi carried Stitch in.

The cell was mostly bare and had a slanted table in the center. Hashi walked over and placed Stitch on the table, Stitch's arms and legs instantly become bound to the table by heavy metal shackles. Hashi turns and walks out of the cell, the glass door sliding shut behind him. Stitch suddenly gets an idea, he extends his extra limbs in an attempt to brake free, but his extra arms were instantly shackled.

Stitch rested his head against the cold metal table and sighed. "I can't believe this, Kioko was right. I've failed, I've failed Angel. I've put her, Lilo everyone in danger, I was a fool to think that I could do this without their help. Now I will pay the price." Said Stitch solemnly.

Later that night in the upper part of the tower Bonnie approached a large metal door. She slowly opened it and walked in, the walls of the room were lined with hundreds of furs of all different colors. A fireplace filled the room with a warm glow as Pantucka sat at his desk looking over some papers. Bonnie slowly made her way over to him.

"You's said you's wanted to see me?" asked Bonnie.

Pantucka slowly turned around in his chair and faced Bonnie with a fiendish, twisted smile. "Yes, it's about the little treat I have in store for Stitch."

"What about it?"

"I want you to take it to him." Said Pantucka as his smile grew in size.

Bonnie gave him a weird look, she knew that he had an idea in his mind. And she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it. "Ok, so where is it?" asked Bonnie as she looked around.

Pantucka gave an evil chuckle. "My poor dear, you are the treat."

Bonnie gasped and went wide eyed. "What, are you crazy!" yelled Bonnie angrily.

"Oh I'm not crazy, I'm not completely bad and I want him to have a nice time before he is turned into a hat. Now either you do this, or you become part of my collection." Said Pantucka as he pulled out his knife.

"But, why don't you just give him his mate?" asked Bonnie as she got a sick feeling in her stomach.

Pantucka's face goes straight. "Go now or else you and the fat brown creature die."

Bonnie decided to give up, there was no way to get out of it. She slowly mad her way towards the holding cells, she didn't like this and she was still hoping that there was a way out. Before long she reached Stitch's cell, she typed in the code and entered.

Stitch looked over at her and growled. "What do you want?" asked Stitch angrily.

Bonnie said nothing as she walked over and climbed up the table to Stitch. She leaned over him and gently stroked his cheek. This took Stitch completely by surprise. "Please forgive me."

"Wait what do you…" Stitch was cut off as Bonnie pressed her lips against his. She kissed him for a full minute before pulling away, leaving Stitch with a shocked expression on his face. "Why did you do that?" asked Stitch.

Bonnie gave a sad sigh. "Please forgive me Stitch, but I'm beings forced to do this."

Stitch gasped. "What, you're being forced to?"

"Yes, Pantucka said that ifs I did not do this that he would kill me and Clyde. I had no choice but to do this."

Stitch could see tears beginning to fill her eyes, suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I think I know a way for you to get out of this." Said Stitch with a smile.

Bonnie looked up at him. "How?" asked Bonnie eagerly.

Stitch smiled and then looked up at the camera in the corner of the room. "First disable that camera." Commanded Stitch.

Bonnie nodded and quickly climbed up to the camera and disabled it. She climbed back down and stood near Stitch. "Now what?"

"Well, you just sit in here for awhile. That way he thinks that you are doing what you were told."

"That's it?" said Bonnie surprised.

"That's it." Replied Stitch.

"Well, what's I supposed to do while I'm in here?" asked bonnie as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well… we could talk, I am rather lonely in here."

Bonnie looked at him and smiled, meanwhile in another part of the holding area Angel laid in a similar cell. She had dry tears in her fur and her eyes felt dry as she starred up at the dark ceiling.

'Why is it that I must constantly return to this place? This place were shadows rule, why is it that I maintain hope when there is little chance of my survival? Is it my love or something far… far different?' thought Angel.

But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cell door opening. She looks over to see Hashi walking in with the same evil smirk on his face, he walks up next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Angel angrily.

"I just came to tell you that we have captured your mate." Said Hashi with a proud tone.

Angel's eye's shot open. "What?"

"That's right, he's down in our special holding cells. But you should be a little happy, you get to die together." Said Hashi coldly. "And the two others will die as well, I'll make sure of that."

"You really are a fool aren't you, I know that your plans will fail and we will be rescued."

Hashi gave a small laugh as he circled her table. "You are the fool my dear, all of our plans have succeeded so far and will continue to succeed. Your pathetic friends will not be able to help you."

"What makes you say that?" growls Angel.

"What makes me say that, how about the fact that your mate is locked in our prison, your pirate friend is no match for me and that pathetic human… well that's obvious."

"Don't underestimate them, you'll be surprised what they are capable of."

Hashi began to laugh almost hysterically. "You are a very stubborn creature, I will enjoy killing you nice and slow." Said Hashi in a sadistic tone.

Angel growled. "You are the one who will die, Stitch and Kioko will save me and you will pay!"

Hashi whipped around and got within inch's of Angels face. "Face it you worthless, pathetic little insect; you are going to die and no one can save you." Growled Hashi in an angry tone.

Angel growled and spat in Hashi's face, he stood up and wiped it away. He looked down at Angel with an evil/angry smile, in the next instant his fist smashed into her cheek. A small trickle of blood runs from the corner of her mouth as she looks up at Hashi angrily.

Hashi walks back towards the door. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you." Said Hashi coldly as he wipes away the last of the spit.

As Hashi exits the cell and walks away Angel licks the blood from the corner of her mouth. She sighs and looks towards the wall. "Stitch has been captured, now it's up to Kioko." A fact suddenly came to her. "Lilo came? I'm surprised that she would want to come on such a long journey." Angel just gave a sigh as she thought of the coming day and what might happen.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 6. The action will really pick up in the next chapter. Note that Bonnie is not going to pair up with Stitch in any romantic relations so don't worry. I'll update as soon as possible, see you later.**


	7. Assault

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 7: Assault

**Warning, this chapter contains graphic violence/images and some fowl language**.

The night passed by peacefully and soon the sun began to rise over the land, the sands held a golden color under the rising sun. The warm sun beams fell upon Lilo's face, gently waking her from her slumber. She rolled over in her sleeping bag before slowly opening her tired eyes. The world around her slowly came into view; she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She gave a tired yawn and stretched as she looked around the camp site. She saw that Kioko was sitting up as well, an 'I hate mornings' look on his face. Lilo slowly got to her feet and stretched once again, she made her way over to the bag of rations and pulled out a canteen. She took a couple gulps of water and then looked over at Kioko, who was now to his feet and stretching.

"You want some water?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, toss it here." Said Kioko tiredly.

Lilo tosses him the canteen and he takes a drink, he then walks over to the ship and hops in the cockpit. He dropped the canteen down to Lilo; she was about to put it away when she remembers Stitch.

"Stitch, you want some water." Called Lilo, but after a few seconds there was no reply. "Stitch?" Lilo turned towards where Stitch's sleeping bag was; he was not in it. "Kioko, Stitch is gone!" called Lilo.

Kioko hopped out of the cockpit and looked at Lilo. "Did you say that Stitch is gone?"

"Yes, he is not in his sleeping bag." Said Lilo with a worried tone entering her voice.

"Are you sure he's gone? Did you check around here, maybe he went off for some privacy?" asked Kioko with a frantic look on his face.

"I'm sure, he must have left already."

Kioko ran over and looked at the tower; he clenched his fists and growled. He turned and punched a near by boulder, reducing it to rubble. "That little son of a bitch is trying to save her on his own!" said Kioko angrily.

Kioko ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Do you think Stitch will be alright?" asked Lilo in a concerned voice.

Kioko looked over his shoulder at her. "It's not Stitch I'm worried about." Said Kioko coldly.

Without another word Kioko jumped off of the cliff, Lilo ran over and watched him descend to the ground below. He landed and quickly got to his feet, he stared at the tower with an icy glare. He clenched his fists so that his knuckles popped and he bared his teeth. In the next instant he sprinted full speed toward the tower, kicking up a cloud of dust as he went.

Lilo stood on top of the cliff looking on as the blur that was Kioko running full speed towards the tower. "Great, what am I supposed to do?" asked Lilo to herself.

Soon Kioko was nearing the front doors of the tower, but what he did not know was that some guards had seen him coming and were now aiming there guns at him from a balcony.

"Get ready, here he comes." Warned one of the guards.

More then a dozen men run over to the edge of the balcony, they raise their weapons and take aim at the fast moving pirate.

"Ready… aim… open fire!" calls one of the men.

All of the guards open fire, sending a storm of green laser bolts showering down around Kioko. Kioko growled as he zig zagged his way through the laser fire avoiding every shot with ease, he focuses his energy down his arm and forms it into a ball. As he runs through a cloud of kicked up dust he looks up at the balcony. An evil smirk forms on his face and in the next second he flings the orb of energy up towards the balcony.

The blast sped towards the balcony with so much speed that the orb looked more like a disc; it slammed into the balcony with a massive explosion. All of the guards were either shredded by the blast or were flung into the air. Screams filled the air as men and rubble fell to the ground, Kioko barley managed to reach the main door as the entrance was blocked by the debris.

Without slowing down Kioko blasted through the front doors as if they were not even there. He found himself running down a long marble corridor, as it continued on so did his anger. The anger was building inside of him and was slowly eating away at his mind, but what Kioko failed to realize was that his anger was mixed with another feeling. A feeling that he had not experienced in a long, long time.

As Kioko raced down the long corridor he looked up to see many different furs lining the walls. He clenched his teeth and growled. "That will not be Angel's fate, I won't let it. It's time to stop holding back; I must resort to my old ways if I am going to save her. But I must remain focused, I can't lose control… otherwise I might end up hurting Angel, along with everyone else." Said Kioko in a determined voice.

As he ran down the seemingly endless hallway he prepared himself, he gathered his anger and his frustration in his mind. Slowly placing himself in the proper mindset, he let it flow through himself little by little, trying his hardest to remain in control. Suddenly there was a turn in the corridor, Kioko slid to a stop and looked down the hall. He saw 20 armed guards pointing their weapons at him; one of them raised his arm.

"Open fire!" yelled the man as he threw his arm forward.

'No holding back!' thought Kioko.

The men opened fire, once again sending a storm of green lasers at Kioko. Kioko growled as he focused his energy down his fingers, turning them into large glowing yellow claws. In a flash he charges towards the group of men, his teeth bared and his eyes filled with anger. He dodges the laser fire with ease as he nears the group. He slams into the center of the group, cutting them down and sending their blood splattering to the floor and their screams echoing through the hall.

Only one man was left standing as Kioko withdrew his claws, the man shook with fear as Kioko slowly walked towards him. The man raised his gun but Kioko just reaches up and yanks the weapon out of his hands, he throws it against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Kioko raises his hand and forms a small orb of energy; he launched it towards the man. The blast slams into the mans gut sending him flying against the wall, pinning him.

Kioko walked up to the man with a straight face. "Where are they?" asked Kioko in a cold tone.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Growled the man.

"Yes you do, and you will tell me or else I'll kill you. Now tell me!" said Kioko as he began to close his fist.

The orb slowly grew as Kioko slowly closed his fist, sending a wave of pain through the mans body. "Ok, I'll tell you." Said the man through clenched teeth.

"Then tell me!" yells Kioko.

"Their on the top floor, but you have to hurry, Pantucka plans to skin them at 11:00." Said the man as he barley opened his eyes.

Kioko growled. "That's only 15 minutes from now, I must hurry." Said Kioko as he began to run off.

"Wait, what about me? I told you what you wanted to know." Called the man as he was still pinned to the wall.

Kioko stops and looks back over his shoulder at the man. "Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." Said Kioko in a evil voice.

Kioko raises his hand so that the man could see; he slowly began to close his fist causing the orb to grow. The man screamed in pain but was silenced when Kioko closed his fist; the orb grew larger before exploding in a massive fireball. Kioko turned back and once again started to run through the corridors, a look of anger and determination on his face.

'I have to get to them, I have to save Angel.' Thought Kioko as he ran with blazing speed down the corridor. As Kioko sped through the tower Stitch was being moved out of his cell. Hashi had him strapped to a floating table as he moved Stitch to the skinning room. As Hashi pushed the table down the long corridors Stitch just laid there starring at the ceiling, he had to figure out a way to save himself and Angel. Hashi looked at him and quickly figured out what Stitch was thinking.

"Don't strain your mind, there's no way out of this. Face it your going to die, just except it and it won't be as scary." Said Hashi with an evil smirk.

Stitch just turned his head. "What makes you think that I'm scared of dying?" asked Stitch quietly.

Hashi laughed. "Your right, after all you've done nothing to say that you are scared of death. Which is good because there is no way that you are going to escape it."

Stitch growled. "I can't believe that I'm relying on Kioko, but I do know that he will come and stop you."

Hashi let out another laugh. "That's funny; you think that that washed up pirate can stop me? I will say that he is still a slight challenge but that does not matter, he will not get to you in time." Said Hashi as he looked down at Stitch with an evil smirk.

"What makes you think he won't get here in time?"

"The shield around the tower keeps him from just blowing his way into the main room, which means he has to go through the entire tower. That takes a lot of time, no matter how fast you are."

"So what?" growled Stitch.

"So he only has 15 minutes until you and your stubborn mate are skinned alive. He will never reach you in time." Said Hashi in a sadistic tone.

Stitch didn't say another word, finally they arrived at two large doors that were guarded by two large mech's. They actually looked a little like Jumba in their body shape, they each had large beam cannon on their shoulder and had long sword like claws. Hashi pushed open the large doors and then pushed Stitch in, they were in a massive room. The ceiling was not visible, it was so high up that it was covered in shadows. There were no windows in the room just bare stone, a few banners were hanging down but other then that there was no color in the room. Stitch lifted his head to see ahead of him, in the center of the room were two slanted tables, and on the one to the right was Angel. She was strapped down tightly by the same bonds that held Stitch.

"Angel!" cried Stitch.

Angel looked up. "Oh Stitch, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Angel, everything will be ok." Said Stitch as he was strapped to the other table.

As Hashi finished strapping Stitch down Pantucka came from behind the tables. He had an excited smile on his face. "Finally, I can obtain two new pelts for my collection." Said Pantucka happily.

"Don't get too excited, I'm afraid that me and Angel will be keeping our furs." Growled stitch.

Pantucka laughed. "Do you two ever shut up about that. Your furs will be mine, just except your fate." Said Pantucka as he walked over to a small table filled with many nightmarish looking devices.

"You'll see, Kioko will save us and then you'll be sorry!" yelled Angel as she bared her teeth.

"My poor girl by the time he gets here, you'll be nothing but bloody innards. Now, make your selves comfortable, we'll be starting momentarily." Said Pantucka with an evil grin.

Stitch growled. "Damn you, damn you to hell!" yells Stitch as he stares at Hashi and Pantucka.

"Oh will you please, I hear it's nice this time of year." Said Hashi with an evil smirk.

Pantucka and Hashi break out into hysterical laughter, leaving Stitch and Angel starring at them. Meanwhile Kioko was still sprinting down the halls, he was starting to get frustrated. All of the halls looked alike, giving him no way to know if he was close. He slowed to a stop in a darkened hallway, the only light was from a few orange lights hanging form the walls. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the nearby wall, he starred down the long hallway angrily.

"I have to keep going… I have to get there in time." Said Kioko in between breathes.

'Why are you so eager to save them?' came a voice from inside Kioko's head. The voice sounded like his, but it had an almost psychotic tone to it.

Kioko knew what was happening, he was losing control over his mind. "I have to save them because they are my family." Said Kioko angrily.

'Family, what a disgusting word. You don't need a family, you don't need anybody.' Said the voice in a disgusted tone.

"What do you know?"

The voice gave a sinister laugh. 'I know that deep down inside of you, you don't care at all about them. Deep down you long for your old life of death and destruction.'

"Your wrong, I do not wish for that life. I have found a reason to never return to that life." Kioko was starting to regain his breath.

'Aw yes, I know what that reason is. It gives you confidence and makes you feel at peace and yet it makes you feel guilty, it makes you feel like your soiling it.'

Kioko growled. "I have no time for this."

He begins to walk down the corridor. 'This would be a lot easier on you if you just let me take control.'

"Why should I, give me one good reason."

'I'm more powerful then you are that's why. You would stand a better chance at saving them if you let me out.'

"There would also be a better chance that they would whined up dead. Just forget it, you've had your chance… its my turn now." Growled Kioko.

Just then four guards come running around the corner, they were armed with beam swords. "You there, stop where you are!" commanded the lead guard.

Kioko growled. 'Just let me show you how much fun we can have if you let me take control.' Said the voice. Kioko was about to say no, but right at that moment he lost control. Kioko's iris's turn blood red and then shrink so that his eyes were almost completely white. His canine teeth lengthen and his voice is replaced by the sinister voice that was in his head.

"Don't move, otherwise we will kill you." Said one of the guards as they all slowly approached Kioko.

Kioko slowly looked up at them, an evil smirk on his face. "Come and get me then." Said Kioko in the sinister voice.

The guards look at each other and then back at Kioko, with a yell all four guards rush towards Kioko. Kioko's smirk widens as he focuses his energy into his fingers, this time forming large glowing red claws. The first guard reached him and swung his sword, Kioko ducks under it and quickly cuts down the first and second guard. He raises his hand towards the third guard and launches the claws at him, they pierce through the man and he falls to the floor.

The last man runs up and swings at Kioko, but he ducks under it, spins around and brings his elbow smashing into the mans gut. He then reaches up and rams his fingers through the mans lower jaw, he wraps his fingers around the mans jaw like a handle. He throws the man through the wall, a cloud of dust fills the room as sunlight entered. Kioko looked around the now illuminated room with an evil smirk.

"There, see how much fun we can have if you just let me take control?"

At that moment, Kioko regained control and he returned to normal. His eyes, teeth and personality returned to normal. "You've had your chance, it's my turn now." Said Kioko in his normal voice.

'You'll find out soon enough that you need me.' Said the voice.

"What ever." Growled Kioko as he bolted down the hallway with renewed energy. He regained his focus and accelerated through the corridors. "I'm coming Angel, you'll be safe soon." Said Kioko as he raced around a corner.

Back up with Angel and Stitch, Pantucka was ready to begin. He walked over to a nearby control panel and typed in a few things, he then turned back to Stitch and Angel with an evil smile. Suddenly a mechanical sounding noise came from above Stitch and Angels head's. They looked up to see two mechanical arms descending from the shadows, at the ends of the arms were two large circular saw blades.

The blades stopped just inches from Stitch and Angel's foreheads. Pantucka walks over and stands in between the two tables, he looks between the two experiments. "Here's how this procedure will go, these two saw blades will cut your fore heads wide open. I will then go in with my smaller blades and finish the job, all while you two are still living."

"You're a sick man!" growled Stitch.

"Aw now how can you say that, after that little present I gave you last night. By the way, I hope you enjoyed it."

Angel got a confused look on her face. "What present? Stitch what is he talking about?"

Stitch sighed as Pantucka laughed. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about, last night I gave your mate here a little going away present. She's right over there." Said Pantucka as he pointed to Bonnie, who was standing next to Clyde.

Angel gasped and looked at Stitch, while Clyde also gasped and looked at Bonnie. Tears started to well up in Angel's eyes. "Stitch, how could you?"

Stitch looked over at his mate, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "Angel, it's not what you think. Nothing happened, believe me… nothing happened. I would never cheat on you." Cried Stitch.

Angel said nothing, she then turned and looked the other way. "How sad, but it's time to begin." Said Pantucka as he threw a switch.

The saw blades began to spin, two braces appear and force Stitch and Angel to stare at the blades. The spinning blades begin to lower towards the two helpless experiments. But right as they did Kioko burst into the corridor that the room was located in. He looked down the hall to see the two large mech's, he clenched his teeth and growled.

"You will not stand in my way!" yells Kioko as he charges towards the two mech's.

The mech's beam cannons began to glow green and a moment later they fired two large beams. Kioko leaped high into the air as the two beams slammed into the ground, causing a large explosion that shakes the ground. Kioko landed right in front of the two mech's, the nearest one swings at him with its large claws. Kioko ducked under its swing he then leaped into the air and punched the mech in the head, his fist smash's through the mech. It falls in a shower of sparks, Kioko turns towards the second mech right as it swiped at him. Right as the mech was about to make contact Kioko catches its arm and with one swift motion flings the mech against the wall.

It falls to the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall. Kioko then turns towards the large doors; he raised his hand towards it and formed an orb of energy. His eyes narrow and seem to darken as he prepares himself. Meanwhile on the other side of the doors the spinning saw blades were only centimeters away from Stitch and Angels heads.

"Yes, just a little further!" yelled Pantucka in excitement.

Hashi was on the other side of the room, watching in sick amusement as Angel tried to struggle free. "Good bye you worthless creature." Said Hashi quietly.

The blades were just about to make contact when suddenly the large doors exploded, causing Pantucka to stumble backwards and luckily hitting the stop button for the blades. Pieces of the doors go flying through the room, one lands right next to Stitch's paw. The blades slowed to a stop and Stitch and Angel, along with everyone else looks towards the cloud of smoke. A shadowy figure appears, the smoke clears revealing Kioko standing there.

Angel wanted to call out to him, but something was wrong; she could not speak. Instead she found herself paralyzed with fear, there was something different about him, his eyes were cold and dead and seemed to be clouded by a black haze. The air suddenly became frigid causing Stitch to shiver, but as stitch continued to stare at the pirate things started to flash in his mind. He saw things, terrible things, he saw suffering and decay, he saw buildings burning and people falling to the blood covered ground. But the one thing that stood out among the rest was his own death; it repeated over and over again his mind.

But he could not tell where he was or how he was dying; he only felt the sharp sting of death flow through his body. Stitch felt frightened like never before, in that moment he actually wanted to die.

"Let them go." Said Kioko in a cold and threatening voice.

Pantucka was shaking but he managed to get the words out. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that, I have plans for them and no one is going to stop me." Pantucka was slowly gaining confidence. "You will not stand in my way, Hashi get him!" yelled Pantucka.

Kioko looked over towards Hashi but right as he did, Hashi's fist slammed into Kioko's cheek. Kioko goes flying across the room and slams through the wall, he begins to fall but he stops in midair and looks up at the hole. Hashi burst's out of the cloud of dust and fly's towards Kioko with amazing speed. Hashi reaches Kioko and throws a punch, Kioko ducks under it and throws a kick back at Hashi. Hashi blocks it with ease and the two back away from each other, the two men stare at each other for a minute before flying at each other.

They begin to throw punches and kicks at each other with amazing speed, but neither of them was landing any direct hits. Meanwhile back in the main room, Stitch snapped out of the images in his mind and saw his opportunity. Pantucka was staring out the hole at the two combatants so Stitch grabbed the piece of the door that landed near him and quickly picked the locks on the restraints. He reached over and tore the other restraints off and slid off the table.

He turned and ran over to Angel; he quickly ripped her restraints off. She slid to the floor as Stitch hopped down. "Oh Angel I'm so glad you're safe!" cheered Stitch as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get off of me." Growled Angel as she breaks free of his grasp.

Stitch lowered his ears. "Angel I…"

"How could you do this to me?" asked Angel angrily.

"Angel nothing happened, I swear to you me and Bonnie did nothing. Please you must believe me; I would never be unfaithful to you."

Angel looked over her shoulder at him. "How can I believe that?"

"Angel I…" Stitch was cut off as Clyde came from out of no where.

"How dare you do that with Bonnie!" Yelled Clyde as he punched Stitch in the cheek. Stitch slides across the floor for a few feet before getting back to his feet. Clyde charges him with his hand replaced by the drill, Clyde stabs at Stitch. Stitch side steps him and sticks his foot out, Clyde trips and slams into the floor.

Angel was watching with a disapproving look on her face, when suddenly Bonnie runs by her. "I'm coming Clyde!" yells Bonnie.

Bonnie was about to reach the two experiments when suddenly Angel appears in front of her. Bonnie skids to a halt as Angel stares at her with an icy glare. "How dare you take my Stitch away from me. I'll make you pay." Growls Angel as she extends her claws.

Angel charges towards Bonnie with her paw raised, she slashed repeatedly at Bonnie, but never landed a hit. Angel stabbed at her, but Bonnie catches her paws. The two of them begin to push each other back and fourth; the battle had begun.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the final battle, please review. Hope you didn't mind the gore. Later.**


	8. The Final Battle!

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Kioko and Hashi were exchanging punches and kicks at incredible speed, the two fighters fly apart from each other. Hashi raises his hand towards Kioko and fires a large red beam of energy towards the pirate. Kioko barley dodges it; he looks down as the blast hits the ground erupting in a massive explosion. Kioko looks back up towards Hashi, but again Hashi's fist slams into Kioko's cheek. Hashi then brought his foot smashing into Kioko's wounded gut.

Kioko held his gut as a wave of pain rushed through his body, while Hashi raised his hands above his head. He balled his fists together and slammed them into Kioko's back. Kioko is sent flying into the ground, creating a massive explosion of dust and rock. Hashi just floated there with an evil grin as he stared down at the cloud of dust. Suddenly Kioko appears behind Hashi and fires a blast of energy, point blank range into Hashi's back.

The blast slams Hashi into the cliff face; massive chunks of rock go crashing to the ground. Kioko floats down to the surface and stares into the debris. Suddenly he senses something; Kioko leaps up into the air as Hashi's fist slams into the spot where Kioko had been standing. Hashi leaps up towards Kioko; he begins to throw punch after punch. One punch slips by Kioko's defenses and slams into his face, sending him flying. Hashi flies above Kioko as he flew backwards and fires a blast of energy at Kioko.

The blast slams Kioko into the ground once more, Hashi floats down and lands a few feet away from the crater. Suddenly Kioko leaps out of the cloud of dust and lands in front of Hashi. He had blood running from the corners of his mouth and his coat was tattered. Kioko was breathing heavily while Hashi was showing little sign of fatigue.

"You know, I'm not very impressed. For some one with a reputation like yours I would expect a lot more of a challenge from you." Said Hashi.

Kioko stands up straight and rips off his torn overcoat; underneath he was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt. "I haven't even gotten started, you'll get your challenge, and I can already tell that you are going to lose."

Hashi laughed evilly. "How can you say that when you're already getting tired and I've still got plenty of energy to spare?"

"You'll just have to find out now won't you!" yells Kioko as he charges towards his opponent.

Kioko reaches Hashi and throws a kick at his head; Hashi ducks under and brings his own kick flying towards Kioko. Kioko raises his arm and blocks the attack, Hashi leaps backwards and before Kioko could react Hashi rams his elbow into Kioko's chest. Kioko is knocked through the air and slams into the ground; he slides for a few feet before flipping back up to his feet. Hashi charges at Kioko again and throws a powerful punch; Kioko evades the attack and kicks Hashi in the face.

Hashi is sent skipping against the ground, like a skipping stone on the water. Hashi gets to his feet, a small amount of blood running from his nose and mouth. The two fighters raise their hands towards each other and fire a blast of energy, the red and the yellow energy's collide causing a tremendous explosion that could easily level Kokoua town. Kioko raised his arms to block his eyes from the blinding light, after a moment the light subsided and Kioko lowered his arms. But right as he did Hashi burst through the cloud of dust and slammed his fist into Kioko's gut.

Kioko fly's through the air and slams into the cliff; he falls to his hands and knees gasping for breath. 'This guy is strong.' Thought Kioko as he coughed up some blood.

'Then let me take over.' Said the sinister voice.

Kioko growled and got to his feet. "I don't need your help; I'll do this on my own."

'Suit your self.' Said the voice.

Kioko looked up towards Hashi, who was standing there with an evil smile. "Come on, stop talking to your self and fight!" yelled Hashi as he charges towards Kioko.

Kioko raises his hand and fires a series of blasts, which Hashi evaded easily. In seconds Hashi was in front of Kioko and brought his foot smashing into Kioko's cheek. Kioko is sent flying through the air; he bounces off the cliff face and slides along the ground. He comes to a stop, his eyes were closed tight and his teeth were clenched from the pain shooting through his body.

Once again Kioko slowly made it to his feet. 'I can't lose, I can't fail, I will save Angel…' thought Kioko as he clenched his fists. "And you will not stop me!" yelled Kioko as he charged towards Hashi.

"You fool!" yelled Hashi as he charged Kioko.

The two of them meet in the center and they both throw powerful punches. Their fists slam into one another's, the impact was so powerful that it sent a shock wave through the ground which threw large chunks of stone into the air. Hashi smiles evilly as he reaches forward and grabs Kioko by the wrist, he twists it painfully causing Kioko to yell in pain. Hashi then kicks Kioko in the gut, once again knocking the wind out of him. Hashi then lifts Kioko up and flings him toward the cliffs, but Kioko flips in the air and lands on his feet before he reached the cliffs.

He then launched back towards Hashi, He threw a punch which was easily blocked by Hashi. Hashi countered with a punch of his own, Kioko catches it and elbows Hashi in the face. Hashi was knocked backwards; Kioko leapt forward and kicked Hashi in the cheek. Hashi slammed into the cliffs and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Kioko starred at the cloud, searching for the slightest sign of movement.

Suddenly a series of energy blasts shot out from the cloud, Kioko leaps to the side as the blasts slam into the ground. Kioko slides to a stop but from out of no where Hashi appears behind him and delivers a devastating kick to the back of Kioko's head. Kioko flips through the air and finally lands on his feet, but before he could react Hashi slammed his fist into Kioko's gut.

Kioko falls to his knees as he gasped for breath; blood was running from the corners of his mouth. Hashi walked up next to him with an evil smile, he then smashed his boot into Kioko's head. Kioko was sent sliding across the ground, but he could not give up, he once again got to his feet.

'This is ridiculous, why can't I beat this guy. It doesn't matter I must keep fighting, I just hope Stitch and Angel are doing alright.' Thought Kioko as he breathed heavily.

Up in the tower Stitch and Angel were doing good, Stitch was still battling Clyde while Angel was attacking Bonnie. Pantucka was just hiding in a corner looking on at the ensuing battle. Clyde had just a few scratches on him while Stitch had even fewer. Clyde charged towards Stitch with his drill arm but Stitch leapt to the side. Clyde's drill slams into the wall; Clyde quickly pulls it out and once again charges Stitch. Stitch grabs his metal arm and flips him over his head; Clyde slams into the marble floor leaving a small crater. Stitch leaps backward as Clyde gets to his feet, he was breathing heavily.

"Just give up Clyde; you know you're not as strong as me." Said Stitch in a calm voice.

Clyde growled. "I won't stop until I kills you for what's you did to Bonnie!"

Stitch sighed and lowered his head. "How many times do I have to say that nothing happened between me and her?"

"As many times as you's want cause I'm never going to's believe you!" yelled Clyde as he charged at Stitch.

Clyde stabbed at Stitch with the drill but Stitch catches it, he raises his paw and brings it smashing down into Clyde's mechanical arm. The metal shatters as sparks fly out of Clyde's arm; Stitch drops the hunk of metal that used to be Clyde's arm and kicked Clyde in the chest. Clyde skids across the well polished floor and slams into the wall. Clyde gets back on his feet and charges at Stitch; with his mechanical arm gone he had to resort to throwing punches with his other arm.

Stitch easily blocked or evaded Clyde's attacks, Stitch caught Clyde's punch and twisted his wrist. Stitch then head butted Clyde in the gut, knocking the wind out of the thief. Clyde fell to his knees as he gasped for breath, Stitch kneeled down in front of him and placed his paws on Clyde's shoulders.

"Listen to me Clyde; you don't have to go through this. Believe me nothing happened between me and Bonnie. Angel is the only one for me and I would never cheat on her." Said Stitch firmly.

"You's could have fooled me!" growled Clyde as he sent his fist slamming into Stitch's gut.

Stitch doubled over in pain as Clyde got to his feet and punched Stitch in the head. Stitch slid across the floor and finally came to a stop near Bonnie and Angel. Angel was still on the offensive as she slammed her fist into Bonnie's gut. Bonnie fell to her knees as she held her gut but Angel would not let her rest as she kneed the green experiment in the head. Bonnie rolled along the floor and finally rolled onto her back.

Angel walked up and stepped on Bonnie's chest, denying the thief breathe. Angel stared down at Bonnie with an icy glare and a growl. "You're going to pay for what you did to Stitch. I'll make sure of that."

Bonnie looked up at Angel, she could barley breathe but she had to figure out a way to make Angel believe her. Otherwise she might end up dead. "I swears to you… nothing happened last night. I wouldn't dream of splitting you's two up."

"Then why did you capture me?" Angel stepped harder on Bonnie's chest. "Huh? If you wouldn't dream of splitting us up then why did you do what you did? Huh, why… answer me!"

Bonnie coughed as she exhaled. "Neither of those things was my choice. Pantucka's the one who mades us capture you and he's the one who wanted me to do's that with Stitch. But I's didn't do the last thing, I just hung out in his cell and wes talked. That's all that happened."

Angel gave a small laugh. "I doubt that, you look like the kind of girl who gets what she wants."

"That's just the thing… I didn't wants to do it. I'm just not readys for such a relationship."

Angel got a confused look on her face; Bonnie saw her opportunity and grabbed Angel by the leg. Bonnie swiped Angel's legs out from under her causing Angel to fall on her back. Bonnie leaps up and places her paws on Angel's shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"Listen doll face, nothing happened between me and Stitch and nothings ever will. Cause to tell you the truth… Stitch isn't really my's type." Growls Bonnie.

"Well if you were forced to do it then that wouldn't really matter would it." Growled Angel as she got her legs underneath Bonnie and kicked her off.

Pantucka continued to watch the fight, growing uneasy with all the violence around him. He rushed over to a panel on the wall; he typed a few things in and then turned towards the fighting experiments. "I have enjoyed your little fight, but I'm afraid that your pelts are mine."

Suddenly multiple doors open up all around the room, guards come rushing into the room. They point their weapons at the experiments; Pantucka pulled out his own pistol and aimed it at Stitch. All of the experiments stopped fighting and slowly gathered in the center of the room, Stitch looked around the room and growled.

Pantucka gave an evil laugh. "I told you all that your furs would be mine, no matter what." All of the guards readied their weapons. "Now open fir…"

Pantucka was cut off when a massive explosion tore through the wall opposite to the one Kioko had made. A cloud of dust swept through the large room, every one covered their mouths to keep from breathing in the dust. Everyone looked towards the hole; suddenly a bolt of blue energy blasted from the cloud and struck down one of the guards. Seconds later a storm of blue laser's blast into the room, striking down all of the guards.

One blast knocked the pistol out of Pantucka's hands, moments later men in orange armor come running out of the smoke. They looked similar to the suits from Halo, they all ran into the room and surrounded the experiments and Pantucka. A moment later another armored person came out of the smoke, their armor was dark blue.

"Yampi Pantucka, you are under arrest!" yelled the blue suited officer, but the voice sounded like a woman's.

Three officers run over and place Pantucka in hand cuffs, the blue officer then turned to face the experiments. "Are you alright?" asked the officer.

Stitch nodded. "Yeah we're alright, but who are you?" asked Stitch curiously.

The officer reached up and took off their helmet, revealing a beautiful woman with dark blue hair that came down to her shoulders. "I am lieutenant Shemata of the Koriganian royal police, we were told that Pantucka was here and had captured some new victims. So we rushed over." Said Shemata, she had such a strong and confident tone to her voice. Stitch could tell that she was not a girly girl.

Angel stepped forward. "But who told you?"

"I did." Came a voice from the clearing dust.

The figure slowly cleared, Stitch and Angel both went wide eyed when they saw Lilo walk out from the dust. "You called them?" said Stitch in shock.

"Well, you and Kioko both left me sitting on top of that cliff and I got bored so I called the police."

"But how did you know how to work the thing?" asked Stitch as he rubbed his head.

Lilo walked up next to Shemata, who was slightly taller. "I had time to figure it out."

"Well, we have Pantucka in custody and we will gladly give you a ride back to your ship." Said Shemata as she looked among the group.

"That would be great, but where's Kioko?" asked Lilo as she looked at Stitch.

"What! Kioko the space pirate is here?" yelled Shemata.

"Yeah he's out there fighting Hashi." Said Angel as she pointed to the gaping hole in the wall.

Everyone rushes over to the hole and looks out over the battle field. Craters dotted the ground and piles of rubble laid at the bottom of the cliffs. They finally saw Kioko and Hashi standing facing each other, both of them were breathing heavily now. Kioko's shirt was torn and he had bleeding cuts and wounds all over his body. Hashi also had bleeding wounds all over his chest.

"Well, this has been fun but I'm afraid that I must end this." Said Hashi evilly.

"I'm afraid that I will be the one ending this you son of a bitch." Growled Kioko as he readied himself.

"Oh such bad language, you should watch that pirate mouth of yours." Mocked Hashi as he readies himself.

"Just come o…" Kioko was interrupted when Hashi slammed his elbow into Kioko's gut. 'How did he move so fast?' thought Kioko as he fell to his knees gasping for breathe.

Hashi brought his foot smashing into Kioko's head, knocking him into the air. Hashi leapt up and punched Kioko in the face with a bone shattering punch, an explosion of dust and rock spew up into the air as Kioko slams into the ground. Hashi lands with a thump and slowly walks down into the crater that Kioko was lying in. He reaches down and picks Kioko up by the neck and hold him in the air. Hashi started to float up into the air with Kioko still in his hands; they got about 50 feet in the air.

Hashi gave an evil smirk as he punched Kioko in the gut and then through him towards the ground. Kioko hits the ground and then bounces back up into the air; Hashi aimed his hand and fired a beam of red energy. It slams into the pirates gut and blasts Kioko into the cliff. There was a massive explosion as boulders and dust fell to the ground. The dust cleared revealing Kioko embedded in the cliff face, blood running from numerous wounds all over his body.

Hashi landed and slowly walked up to Kioko, who was nearly unconscious. He stood in front of Kioko and looked at him with an evil glint in his eye. Hashi raised his hand towards Kioko as an evil smile formed on his face. "Do you recognize me Kioko?" asked Hashi coldly.

Kioko looked up at him weakly. "No… should I?"

"Oh don't worry; it will come to you in time. To bad your time is almost up." Hashi formed a red orb of energy and aimed it at Kioko's head. "Good bye Kioko."

Angel couldn't stand watching this and right as Hashi was about to fire the fatal blast she called out. "No Kioko!"

Hashi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the group of people starring at the two fighters. His eyes fell onto Angel and his smile grew bigger, he turned back to face Kioko. The red orb disappears and Hashi gets closer to Kioko.

"You know… I think I'm going to give you a break, so that I can go have fun with that stubborn, pink little creature." Said Hashi evilly.

Kioko growled and looked at Hashi. "If you lay a hand on her I swear that I will kill you." Said Kioko angrily.

Hashi smiled and grabbed Kioko by the head; he threw him to the ground and laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Said Hashi as he kicked dirt into Kioko's face. Hashi turned to face the tower; an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I suggest that we get out of here." Said Lilo as she saw Hashi look up at them.

The group turned and started to quickly walk away from the hole; suddenly Hashi appears out of no where in front of them. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked at Angel. "Oh thank god you're here Hashi, now set me free and lets get out of here." Said Pantucka happily.

Hashi turned and faced Pantucka. "Ok, I'll set you free." Hashi raised his hand and blasted Pantucka with a red blast of energy. The officers gasp and then charge toward the man. Hashi turned and pointed his hand in their direction. A blast of energy sends the officers flying across the room. Hashi turns back towards the group, but right as he does he gets Shemata's fist in his face. He stumbles backwards as she throws a kick towards his head. Hashi catches her leg and flings her into one of the metal tables. Hashi once again turned towards the group and begins to walk towards them.

This time Lilo steps in front of him. "You are not going to get away." Warned Lilo.

Hashi grinned. "Out of my way human." Says Hashi as he slams the back of his fist into her cheek.

Lilo slides across the floor and into the wall. "Lilo!" yells Stitch as he watches his friend slam into the hard wall. Stitch steps in front of Angel and growls.

"Step aside; I have business with your mate." Growls Hashi.

Stitch extends his extra appendages and growls threateningly. Bonnie and Clyde look at each other and then run away. "You are not going to get Angel as long as I live." Growls Stitch.

"Very well then." In a flash Hashi grabbed Stitch by the head and threw him into the wall. "Now, where were we?" asked Hashi as he looked at Angel.

Suddenly Stitch came running up towards Hashi; he leaps up into the air and slashes Hashi's cheek with his razor sharp claws. Hashi turned to face the experiment, an evil smile growing on his face, blood running from the three scratches on his cheek. Suddenly Hashi disappears into thin air; Stitch looks around trying to see where the evil man had gone to. Suddenly Stitch is hit from behind and is sent slamming into the other metal table.

"Stitch!" yells Angel as she looks at Stitch.

Hashi turns to her. "Now, now you'll be with him shortly." Said Hashi evilly. Suddenly Hashi is hit by the metal table; he is slammed into the wall.

Stitch walks forward and stares at the table, without a moments notice the table exploded. Hashi burst out of the smoke created by the blast and kneed Stitch in the gut. Stitch is sent flying into the wall and is knocked unconscious. Hashi once again turns towards Angel; he began to walk towards her slowly. She started to back up slowly as she became filled with fear.

"Well now, it look's like there's no one left to save you. It's just you and me!" growled Hashi.

Hashi speed over to Angel incredible speed, he smashed the toe of his boot into her gut. A wave of pain rushed through her as she flew up into the air; Hashi catches her in midair by the scruff of the neck. She gasped for breath as blood began to run from the corner of her mouth.

"I told you that I would kill you, I always keep my word." Said Hashi in a cruel tone.

"Kioko will stop you." Said Angel weakly.

Hashi laughed. "Kioko will not save you; he could hardly speak let alone fight me. You put your faith in a very unreliable man my dear." Hashi threw Angel into the air and in an instant smashed his fist into ther head. She slammed into the wall, creating a crater that she remained embedded in. "Kioko does not care about you; if he did he would have fought harder. He's left you to die and nothing more."

Hashi grabs angel by the head and brings her face smashing into his knee, he lifts her up and looks at her. Blood was running from her nose and mouth. An evil smile forms on his face as he turns and throws her out of the hole in the wall. She felt her self falling through the air; she felt the tremendous pain spreading through her body. She was about to hit the ground when suddenly Hashi appears below her and catches her in his arms. He grabs her by the antenna and holds her in front of him.

"Remember what I said, I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Said Hashi in a psychotic tone.

He flips her over his shoulder and slams her into the ground over and over again while holding her by the antenna. After about 10 hits he tossed her up into the air, her body was like a rag doll as she fell back towards the ground. Right as she was about waist level Hashi kicks her in the gut, she fly's into the cliff with devastating force. She slowly opens her eyes, to find herself embedded in the rock. Blood was running from her nose and mouth.

Hashi walks over and stares at her with a cruel smile, she stares back at him with a look of anger on her face. "Well, this is the end my little friend. No one is going to save you. But I must give you credit, you've stayed conscious. But it would hurt a lot less if you weren't." Said Hashi as he raised his hand towards Angel.

"No, I can't let this happen." Groaned Kioko as he watched the brutal assault. "I must save Angel." Kioko suddenly felt a rush of energy blow through him, like a refreshing spray of water.

Hashi pointed his palm at angel and formed a red orb of energy. "Good bye, you stubborn little bitch." Said Hashi as he fired the blast of energy.

It shot toward Angel with incredible speed, its red glow illuminating the surrounding stone. Angel closed her eyes as she awaited her death, a second later the orb exploded in a massive fireball. Hashi looked on in sick amusement; he visualized her body being incinerated in the flames. The blast died down and the area was covered in thick black smoke.

"That gets rid of her, now to take care of…" Hashi stopped as the smoke cleared, what he saw shocked him. Kioko was standing there in front of Angel his face was straight and serious; a small burn mark on his palm. Angel opened her eyes and saw Kioko in front of her, she gave a small smile.

Kioko formed a small orb of yellow energy, but suddenly the orb became black. It fired towards Hashi like a bullet. Hashi barely side stepped it, it flew off into the distance, a few seconds later a massive explosion erupted. Hashi raised his arms to shield his eyes from the overwhelming brightness of the blast. After a few moments the blast died down and Hashi lowered his arms.

'How could he still have so much energy?' thought Hashi as he stared at the column of smoke rising from the ground.

Hashi turned back towards Kioko but right as he did Kioko's fist slams into his cheek. Hashi is sent sliding across the ground for a couple hundred feet before coming to a stop. Hashi springs to his feet and looks towards the spot where Kioko had been. But Kioko was gone; Hashi looked all around, trying to see the pirate. Suddenly Kioko appears in front of him and slams his fist into Hashi's gut. He is lifted off his feet while Kioko steps back and smashes his foot into Hashi's face.

He fly's up into the air; Kioko appears above him and kicks him in the back of his head. Hashi slams into the ground with earth shattering force. Kioko just floats in the air gazing coldly into the cloud of dust. Suddenly Hashi appears behind Kioko and elbows him in the neck. Kioko smashes into the cliffs and disappears in a cloud of debris. Hashi lands on the ground as he tried to catch his breathe. He turned back towards Angel with a satisfied smile.

"Now, back to where I left off." Said Hashi evilly.

Angel stared at the man as he walked slowly towards her; his smile reminded her of when Kioko was rescuing her. He had smiled in a similar way when he blasted Hamsterviel. There was so much about Hashi that reminded her of Kioko, the two of them were so alike and yet so different.

"Time to finish you off my little pink friend." Said Hashi.

Suddenly something behind Hashi caught Angel's eye, it was a small glint of light coming from the cloud of dust. Suddenly a small beam shot out from the cloud, it sped towards Hashi's back and before he knew what had happened the beam pierces right through him. Hashi looked down at the beam shooting through him, the beam disappeared and Hashi fell to his knees as he held his hands over the gaping hole.

He then heard foot steps coming from behind him; he looked up as Kioko walked up next to him. Kioko raised his hand and held it only inches away from Hashi's face. "I warned you that I would kill you if you hurt her. I wasn't joking around." Said Kioko coldly.

Kioko's hand began to glow yellow. "Well, I must say that I underestimated you. You beat me… but before you kill me can you tell me one thing?" asked Hashi.

"What is that?"

"Why do you fight so hard to protect that small creature?"

"I fight because I care about her." Said Kioko calmly.

"I see." With that Kioko fired a beam of energy from his hand that engulfs Hashi. The blast disappears revealing nothing but a deep trench in the ground. Kioko lowered his hand and turned towards Angel. He slowly walks towards her.

'Finally… it's over.' Thought Kioko as he reached Angel, who had a small smile on her face.

"I knew you would win." Said Angel happily.

"It's only because of you that I won." Said Kioko as a smile formed on his face.

Angel smiled but then hunched over and coughed up some blood. She looked back up at Kioko almost feeling embarrassed.

"You've got internal injuries, you should take it easy." Said Kioko warmly.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Angel as she tried to stand up, she stumbles but is caught by Kioko. She looks up at him and smiles. "You're hurt badly as well, shouldn't you rest?"

"I'll rest when you are all fixed up… now let's go check on the others." Said Kioko as he and Angel lifted into the air and slowly flew towards the top of the tower.

Angel just looked up at him in amazement; it was like he was a whole different person now. Now that he knew she was safe.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, school starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update for awhile. But I will try to get it up as soon as possible. The lieutenants' name is pronounced like Sha-may-tay just to let you know. Please review. Later**.


	9. Tending Wounds

The Beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 9: Tending Wounds

It took about a minute for Kioko and Angel to get up to the main room of the tower, when they finally reached the hole in the wall they found that some of the officers were slowly getting up and checking on each other.

"What are the police doing here?" asked Kioko as he landed.

"Lilo called them after you and Stitch left here on the cliff." Said Angel.

Kioko's eyes widened. "Oops, I forgot all about her." Said Kioko as he blushed a little.

Angel just shook her head; suddenly they heard a moaning noise. They looked over to see Lilo slowly getting to her feet as she held the side of her face. Kioko turned and sat Angel down against the wall.

"You wait right here, and take it easy." Instructed Kioko as he patted Angel on the head.

Kioko turns and a run over to Lilo, he reach's her right as she slid back down to the floor. Kioko kneeled down in front of her with a smile. "What happened to you?" asked Kioko.

"Hashi back handed me and I went head first into the wall. Speaking of Hashi I'm guessing that because you're here that you won?"

"Yeah, I beat him." Said Kioko simply.

"Is Angel safe?" asked Lilo.

Kioko looks over his shoulder at the pink experiment. "She's a little beat up, but other then that she's safe. Now let me take a look at you." Said Kioko as he pulled Lilo's hand away from her cheek.

"Well, how does it look?" asked Lilo.

"Well, let's just say that I'm surprised that you didn't lose any teeth." Said Kioko as he starred at her cheek.

Lilo had a large black bruise on her left cheek and it was beginning to swell. "Yeah well, so am I. That was the hardest hit that I've ever taken, I don't see how you can take hits like that and keep fighting?" said Lilo as she looked at Kioko's many bleeding wounds.

"It's not easy and it takes a lot of training to be able to survive hits like those." Said Kioko as he wiped away some blood from his forehead.

"I bet, hey have you checked Stitch yet?" asked Lilo.

"Stitch?" asked Kioko as he looked around. He finally saw the experiment laying face down on the floor. "I'll go check him now."

Kioko stands up and walks over to Stitch, he once again kneels down and carefully flips Stitch over. He had a little blood running from his mouth and a few scraps on his body. After a moment Stitch began to slowly open his eyes, he moaned in pain as he put his paw on his head.

"What happened?" asked Stitch weakly.

"Well, I'm guessing that you tried to fight Hashi and you got your butt kicked?" said Kioko as he helped Stitch sit up. "But you'll be happy to hear that Angel is safe."

Stitch sighed and lowered his head. "It doesn't matter, she's never going to talk to me or anything ever again." Moaned Stitch.

Kioko got a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't she talk to you?" asked Kioko in a concerned voice.

"Because she thinks that I cheated on her."

"What, why would she think that?"

"Because Pantucka wanted me and Bonnie to… well… mate, but we didn't. Bonnie didn't want to, I didn't want to and nothing happened. But as Pantucka was about to kill us he mentioned it and well, lets just say that Angel doesn't believe that nothing happened. That's why she won't talk to me." Explained Stitch as he looked over at Angel.

Kioko just nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, there's a simple fix for that. You just have to make her believe you."

"But how do I do that if she won't talk to me?" asked Stitch.

"Just because she isn't talking to you doesn't mean that she isn't listening. You must put your heart into making her believe; make her feel like the only one you care about. And then if that doesn't seal the deal so to speak, then I would suggest doing something romantic when we get back." Said Kioko caringly.

"Romantic huh? Like what?"

"Like a romantic dinner on the beach or something."

Stitch seemed to think about this for a moment, he finally looked up at Kioko. "Thanks Kioko, I never knew you could come up with these things." Said Stitch gratefully.

"Neither did I, I'm a regular Doctor Phil… ok, that's creepy. Anyway before you go off and make amends why don't you help with some of the injured. If you're up to it that is?"

Stitch got to his feet shakily, but finally found his balance. "Yeah, I'm in good enough condition to help. Now lets go." Said Stitch as he walked away.

"Got it." Agreed Kioko as he also walked away.

As the two men went around helping whoever they could, Lilo managed to slide her way over next to Angel. Who was just sitting there looking at Stitch with a disapproving stare.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lilo straight out.

"Why do you ask?" said Angel without looking at her.

"Well, I thought for sure that you and Stitch would be hugging and kissing right now. And yet you two haven't said a word to each other since I got here, did something happen?" asked Lilo in the same concerned tone that Kioko had used.

Angel sighed. "Something did happen, Stitch cheated on me." Said Angel sadly.

Lilo was shocked at the thought of her best and most loyal friend cheating on the one experiment that he loved. "What do you mean he cheated on you?"

"I mean that him and Bonnie spent last night together, that dirty little thief stole him from me." Growled Angel.

"Well, have you talked to him at all?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, but all he keeps saying is that nothing happened, that they just talked."

"Well did you ever stop and think that maybe he was telling the truth?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Angel coldly.

Lilo placed her hand on Angel's shoulder. "Because he's never lied to you before, and he wouldn't start now. He loves you more then anyone else in the universe, he wouldn't cheat on you." Said Lilo caringly

"She's right…" Angel and Lilo look over to see Bonnie walking up to them. "Stitch wouldn't cheat on you's, he's a good guy and is very loyal."

"How would you know?" asked Angel in an angry tone.

Bonnie sighed. "Cause that's what wes talked about last night. All he's could talk about was how much he loved you. I've never seen someone so worried abouts anyone before."

"So you guy's really did just talk?" asked Lilo.

Bonnie nodded. "Likes I told dol… I means Angel, I'm just not ready for a relationship. Also Stitch isn't really my's type."

Angel just folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, a look of deep thought on her face. "Angel, I think you should give Stitch another chance to explain himself." Said Lilo quietly.

Angel sighed and looked at Bonnie and then at Lilo. "I guess your right Lilo." Said Angel quietly.

Meanwhile Kioko was helping out the injured officers, to their utter amazement. He finishes helping one officer with a broken bone when he notices Shemata laying next to one of the tables. She was slowly trying to push her self up; Kioko walks over and extends his hand to her. She opens her eyes and sees the pirate offering his hand, a look of suspicion comes over her face.

"What are you doing?" asked Shemata coldly.

Kioko raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm helping you, that's what I'm doing."

"I don't need… any help from a space pirate like you." Growls Shemata as she uses the table to lift herself to her feet.

She begins to limp away when suddenly her leg gives out and she trips. But in an instant Kioko rushed over and caught her by the shoulders. "I think you do your hurt pretty badly." Said Kioko in a concerned voice.

Shemata gave him a dirty look. "Why would you care about how much I was hurt?"

Kioko sighs, his eyes catch her name tag on her armor. "Listen Shemata, despite what you may think of me I'm going to help you." Said Kioko as he threw her arm over his shoulder and walked her to a nearby medical cot.

She sits down and looks up at Kioko strangely. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came with the human and the blue creature, to save Angel, she's the pink one." Said Kioko as he looked over at them.

Shemata got a really confused look on her face. "Why would you help them save her, you aren't the one to save people."

Kioko gave another sigh. "I helped them because they are my friends, and I saved Angel because… well… I can't really explain why."

"I find it hard to believe that you have friends. After all the horrible things you did, after all of the police officers you killed. None of this is making sense!"

"It may not make a lot of sense, but believe it or not I've changed." Kioko gets up and walks away, leaving Shemata with a confused look on her face.

A few minutes later Stitch walks over and sits next to Angel, he had a very nervous expression on his face. "Angel, you don't have to say anything but at least listen to me. I love you more then anyone else, we've had three beautiful kids together, I would never think about cheating on you. If you don't believe me then that's fine, but let me say that nothing happened between me and Bonnie. I will always stay loyal to you, because I love you." Said Stitch as he tried to put his soul into it.

Angel gave a soft sigh. "I love you too Stitch, so I've decided to take your word on what happened. But only if you prove to me that you honestly love me, only then will I forgive your actions." Said Angel softly.

Stitch looked at her with a joyous gaze. "Oh don't worry Angel I will prove it to you, don't worry."

Angel smiled. "I'm sure you will." Stitch and Angel wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug.

A moment later Angel winces from a sharp pain in her gut, she leans against the wall as she holds her gut. "You guy's shouldn't be doing that yet." Said Kioko as he walked over to the two experiments. "Especially you, with your internal injuries you shouldn't be doing much of anything." Said Kioko as he kneeled down in front of Angel.

"Internal injuries huh? I think we can handle that." Said Shemata as she walked up to the group.

Kioko gave her a strange look. "You're actually going to help us?"

"As an officer of the law it is my duty to help anyone in need, even if it's helping a pirate." Shemata kneels down in front of Stitch, Angel and Lilo. "So what do we have?"

"Angel has it the worst, she has some internal bleeding. Stitch just ahs a few cuts and scraps." Said Kioko.

"And I have this big old bruise on my face." Said Lilo.

Shemata smiled. "Nothing that we cannot handle, we will have you guy's fixed up in no time." Said Shemata as she looked at the three wounded people. She then looks back over her shoulder at some of her officers. "Can we get some med kits over here? And make sure they have an IIS in one of them."

"An IIS?" asked Lilo.

"An Internal Injury Scanner." Said Shemata

"Oh." Said Lilo as she looked away.

Shemata got right to work on the three wounded friends; she patched up Angel first seeing as how she had the most serious injuries. She had managed to heal her internal injuries almost completely, now Angel just had a little discomfort in her gut. As Shemata worked on Stitch and Lilo Angel got up and walked over to the hole in the wall. She looked down at the crater covered battle field; she leaned on the rough edge of the hole and gave a sigh.

'Kioko was willing to give his life to save me, and so was Stitch. Even Lilo placed herself in a dangerous position for me.' Thought Angel as a smile came across her face. 'I really am loved here.'

As Angel stood looking over the terrain she had no idea that she was being watched. On the other side if the cliffs a blood covered man watched with an evil grin.

"That was certainly fun." Said the man. "But finally I have found him, finally I can have my revenge." The man wiped his left cheek, revealing two black strips. "I still can't believe that he didn't recognize me, I thought it would be rather obvious. Hashi and Hanagi sound so similar. He has gotten weaker over the years; it's too bad really I wanted to fight the full powered Kioko. Not this goody goody Kioko who actually cares about people." Hashi also known as Hanagi began to chuckle evilly. "It doesn't matter, after my plan is completed, he will be back to where he was back then." Hanagi looks across at the tower and more specifically Angel. "And now… I have the final piece needed to put my plan into action."

Hanagi turns and begins to walk away. "And at long last the reign of Kioko 'The Great Destroyer' will end and the reign of Hanagi will begin!" yelled Hanagi as he walked off laughing evilly.

Meanwhile back at the tower Shemata was finishing up Lilo's bruise. It was no longer black, now it was just a small grey, quarter sized bruise. Shemata began to put away the medical equipment. "Thank you for your help, Shemata." Said Kioko as he helped put some of the equipment away.

"Don't you want to fix your self up?"

"No, my wounds will heal fairly quickly; I just need to find a shirt." Said Kioko calmly.

She looked over at him with an amazed smile. "You really have changed haven't you?"

A smile came across his face. "Well, I'll just say that being around them for so long can have a very positive affect on a person."

"They all seem to like you as well, especially Angel. You two seem real close." Said Shemata quietly.

Kioko looks over at the pink experiment and smiles. "Yeah, we are pretty close."

The two of them stood up, Shemata grabbed the two large med kits. "Well, once again thanks for your help… lieutenant Shemata." Said Kioko.

"You too… Kioko. Would you guy's like a ride back to your ship?"

Every one walked up to Kioko. "That would be greatly appreciated." Said Kioko with a smile.

Shemata nodded and they all piled onto the small landing craft, including Bonnie and Clyde who were bound by leg and arm cuffs. They got back to the ship in only a minute or two; they all hopped off the ship. As they began to walk towards the ship, Kioko turns back and looks at Shemata. The two just smiled at each other before going on their separate ways. The police ship speeds away into the sky, Kioko and the others launch soon after.

The desert planet disappeared into a sea of red as the ship blasted into vortex space. "It's going to be a long trip back to earth, so I suggest that we all find something to do." Said Kioko.

Every one nodded and began to find something to do. Stitch, Angel and Lilo began to play a three way game of rock, paper, scissors. Bonnie and Clyde just sat there quietly, they did not want to cause trouble in their situation. Kioko found yet another spare black t-shirt and slipped it on.

"How many of those do you have?" asked Stitch as he looked over at Kioko.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

After a couple hours every one seemed to fade away, Stitch and Lilo were fast asleep in the back, along with Bonnie and Clyde. Kioko was still at the controls and Angel was just bored out of her mind. Another hour passes before she walks up next to Kioko and notices that he had a very deep look on his face.

"What's wrong, you look troubled?" asked Angel in a slightly concerned tone.

"What, no I'm not troubled." Said Kioko defensively.

Angel raised her eyebrow. "Now I know you're troubled, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"I know you well enough Kioko to know that it is never nothing. Tell me what it is." Said Angel as she rested her paw on his shoulder.

Kioko sighed. "It's just that, I felt something today, something that I don't usually feel."

"What is that?"

"I felt scared."

"Scared of what?"

Kioko lowered his head and then looked at her. "I was scared of losing you."

A loving look came over Angels face. "You were scared of losing me?"

"Angel, I care about you more then anything else, you're the only one who really understands me. I don't know what would happen if I lost you… but"

"But what?" asked Angel caringly.

"But it just feel's wrong, it feel's like I'm making you disloyal to Stitch." Said Kioko in a solemn voice.

Angel gave a small laugh. "Just because you care about me? Kioko, you have nothing to worry about."

"Why is that?" asked Kioko.

"Kioko, look at Stitch and Lilo…" The two of them look towards the back of the ship. Lilo and Stitch were fast asleep, Stitch was leaning on her and Lilo had her arm around him. "They care about each other more then anyone else, but I don't see it as cheating. Stitch has known her a lot longer then he has known me and so they care about each other in their own way. I've seen Stitch snuggling with Lilo but I don't think anything of it." Explains Angel in a loving tone.

"Except for when he snuggles with Bonnie, then you get upset." Said Kioko.

Angel's face straightened for a moment. "That's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is that they have their own special bond that they can be happy with." Angel wraps her arms around Kioko's neck in a loving hug. "Just like we have our own special bond that neither of us should be ashamed of."

Kioko smiles and hugs her back. "Thank you so much Angel." Said Kioko softly as he held her tight.

Angel smiled. "Don't worry about it Kioko." Whispered Angel, she releases herself from the hug and flops into Kioko's lap. "Now… how do you fly this thing?" asked Angel enthusiastically.

Kioko raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Why do you want to know?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, I've got nothing else to do for the next 6 hours so I might as well learn something."

Kioko just laughed and rubbed her head. "I guess I can teach you a few things. First take the yolk." Commanded Kioko.

Angel reached forward and took the controls in her paws. "Like this?"

"Yep, just like that, now the second thing you need to know is…"

**Well, they are on their way home. But unfortunately they are in for an unhappy welcome home. I'll try to finish this in the next chapter, I'll get to work on it right away. See you later.**


	10. Sacrifice

The beginning of the End

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

The 6 hours passed by rather quickly, Kioko showed Angel basically all of the systems in the ship. She learned enough to probably fly it for a short distance; they dropped out of vortex space. In the distance was a wonderful sight, the blue and green orb that was Earth. A couple more minutes pass before Angel wakes everybody up, a few moments later they entered the planets atmosphere.

Red and yellow flames licked at the ship's canopy as it neared the planet. They dropped down above the clear blue ocean; it would be about 15 minutes before they reached Kauai.

Angel gave a refreshed sigh. "It feels so good to be home." Said Angel happily.

Stitch walks up next to her. "And it feels good to have you safe again." Angel just sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

"The kids are going to be happy to have their mom back." Said Lilo.

Angel smiled. "I can't wait to see their faces again, I was afraid that I would never see them again."

"You two have kids?" asked Bonnie.

Angel nodded. "Yes, we have three wonderful kids. Their names are Oki, Kina and Ashley."

Bonnie smiled. "Those are nice names."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Said Angel.

"Glad to see you two getting along." Said Kioko as he looked at the two experiments.

The two experiments just smile, a couple minutes later the small island appeared on the horizon. Everyone seemed to give a sigh of relief as the island grew larger and larger. Finally the ship slowed to a stop above the old warehouse, it slowly descended into the building. The ship made a soft landing and Kioko quickly opened up the canopy, there was a hiss as the pressurized air escapes.

Everyone climbs out of the ship, except for Bonnie and Clyde who were carried out by Kioko. They made their way back through the maze of dust covered boxes and finally got out to the buggy. Which was in the same exact spot as when they left.

"I love the Hawaiian breeze, it's so comforting." Said Angel as she took a deep breathe.

"I just can't wait to get home, to sleep in my own bed." Said Lilo as she climbed into the buggy.

"All of use can't wait to get home." Added Stitch as he climbed in.

"Yeah, except for use." Said Bonnie.

"Well, stay on your best behavior and maybe they'll let you out early." Said Kioko as he lifted the two experiments into the buggy.

They quickly got on their way, the wind blowing through their hair. Time seemed to pass by slowly as they sped towards Kokoua town, it all seemed so perfect. Like the world had finally come to peace, after about 20 minutes they reached the town. A couple more minutes later they reached the town prison; they dropped Bonnie and Clyde off with the prison guards and once again got on their way.

No one talked for the rest of the ride home, they were all too busy taking in the familiar feel of their nice little town. They finally reached the long winding trail that led up to the house, before long the house came into view. The sight filled every ones hearts with warmth; they came to a stop in front of the house. Every one leapt out of the buggy and made their way up the steps. They reached the front door; their excitement was nearly unbearable as Lilo slowly opened the door.

They all walked in to find Jumba, Pleakly and the kids all watching TV. The kids looked over and instantly saw their mother, the sprung up and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" cried the kids as they hugged their mom.

"My babies." Said Angel quietly as she hugged them back.

"So you were being successful at getting 6-2-4 back, huh?" asked Jumba as he got up off the couch.

"It was a little tough, but we did it." Said Kioko.

"Wonderful, our ohana is whole again!" yelled Pleakly happily.

Lilo gave him a weird look. "What happened to 'let's just forget about her'?"

"Well after seeing the kids so upset about Angel being taken I came to my senses." Explained Pleakly.

"It's a good thing you did, otherwise I was going to have to beat them into you." Threatened Stitch.

At that moment Nani walked into the room, she had a tired and worn out expression on her face. "Lilo, your back. Thank god your safe." Said Nani as she ran over and gave Lilo a big hug.

She hugged Lilo so tight that Lilo could hardly breathe. "Well, I'm glad to be back." Said Lilo weakly.

Nani let go of her sister and took a few steps back. "We managed to save Angel, as you can probably see." Said Kioko as he pointed to Angel, who still had all the kids hugging her.

A solemn look came over Nani's face. "Lilo, I have to tell you something." Said Nani quietly.

"What is it?" asked Lilo, getting a little confused by the look on her sisters' face.

There was a moment of silence before Nani spoke. "Lilo, I'm afraid that we have come to a difficult decision."

"Who's we?" asked Lilo.

"She is referring to me." Said Cobra as he came into the room.

Every ones eyes went wide, excluding Jumba, Pleakly and the kids. "Cobra Bubbles! What are you doing here?" asked Lilo in shock.

"Your sister contacted me after you left." Said Cobra in his usual calm voice.

"But why did she call you?" asked Lilo.

Nani gave a big sigh. "Lilo, I called him because I wanted something done."

"Something, what something?" asked Lilo, raising her voice a little.

"Lilo, me and Bubbles have come to a difficult decision. It will most likely upset you, but please understand why I have decided this."

Nani stopped for a moment, leaving Lilo and everyone else with a look of confusion. "Lilo, I'm afraid that your sister and myself have decided that the aliens must leave the planet."

Everyone gasped. "What!" yelled Stitch and Kioko in unison.

"What do you mean they have to leave?" yelled Lilo angrily.

"They are too much of a risk to your safety. That is why we have made this difficult decision." Said Cobra.

"What do you mean risk? If it wasn't for us she would be in more danger then if we weren't here!" yelled Kioko as he stepped forward.

"How do you come to that conclusion? If it wasn't for you aliens, she wouldn't be out chasing after dangerous villains." Growled Cobra.

"She does that by her own choice!" growls Kioko.

"No, she does it because she wants to be around dangerous and unpredictable criminals like you!" argued Cobra.

Kioko bared his teeth and clenched his fist, in the next instant his fist slams into Cobras cheek. The former CIA agent stumbles across the room, his sun glasses go flying into the wall. He stands back up while holding his cheek.

"I can't believe this, we go to save Angel from certain death to make sure that our family stays together and we come back to find you kicking us off the planet!" growls Kioko as he glared at Cobra.

"Yeah, Earth is our home. We can't just get up and leave." Said Stitch Angrily.

"Actually if it's any constellation, you don't have to leave immediately. You have till the end of the holiday season." Said Nani.

"Oh, how kind of you." Growled Lilo in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell me something? Where are they supposed to go?" asked Kioko as he pointed at all of the other aliens. "Where in this galaxy are they supposed to go, Jumba and his creations aren't allowed back on his home world. Pleakly… well, I don't know about him but where do you expect them to go?"

"The federation has chosen a location for them to move to." Stated Cobra.

"Yeah, it's most likely a galactic ces pool, where they put all the other people who have no where to go." Said Kioko.

"What about the kids? Earth is their birth place, this place is their home. You can't just send them to a new planet and expect them to go on living." Said Lilo.

"I assure you Lilo, they will be fine. They will grow into healthy and strong beings, and they will be happy." Said Cobra.

There was a short moment of silence before Kioko spoke up. "Your right, they will be happy… because they are not going anywhere. None of them are, if anyone here has to leave then it will be me." Kioko had a confident tone in his voice.

"Why should you be the only one to leave?" asked Nani.

Kioko gave her a cold stare. "Because you know as well as I that I' am the biggest threat to Lilo's safety."

Everyone looked at Kioko with a speechless expression; they then looked back at Cobra. "What makes you think that 6-2-6 is not as much of a threat?" asked Cobra.

"Because, if he were to do something Jumba would be able to stop him. Me on the other hand, I'm am unpredictable and no one on this planet could stop me. That is why I should be the only one to leave."

Cobra seemed to think about this, his gaze moving between Kioko and the other aliens. Nobody said a word, but their expressions said it all. Nobody could believe that Kioko was doing this; the kids didn't really understand what was going on. But it would later become very clear.

The silence was finally broken by Cobras strong voice. "Well, I have considered your offer. I have considered the consequences and all the other aspects of this that I can think of. So I have decided to take you up on your offer, Kioko shall be the only one to leave."

"What, what about all those documents that I signed? Didn't they say that all of the aliens had to leave?" yelled Nani angrily.

"You did not read them did you? They did say that the aliens had to leave, but it never stated how many or which ones. Also, they stated that after one full year the said alien or aliens could return if it was to there liking." Stated Cobra.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose? I wanted to get ride of the aliens, not send them away for a year."

"You should be glad that it's not forever, because where I come from it's alright to hit a woman as long as she can move." Growled Kioko as he gave Nani a cold stare and cracked his knuckles.

"Then it's settled, Kioko shall be the only one to leave. Now you do know how long you have correct?" asked Cobra.

"Yes, until the end of the holiday season. Got it." Said Kioko.

"I will go and inform the federation." Said Cobra as he put on his sunglasses and walked out the door.

Nani gave a frustrated growl and chased after the agent, meanwhile Kioko walked towards the stairs without a word. Everyone left in the room looked at each other, not believing what had just happened.

Ashley looked at her mother. "Mommy, what just happened?"

"Yeah, why did uncle Kioko hit that man?" asked Oki.

Angel looked down at them, tears building in her eyes. Stitch saw this and wrapped his arm around her as sobs began to escape her lips. "I'll explain it to you later." Said Stitch as he held Angel.

"I can't believe this, my own sister wanted to get ride of you guys. I knew she didn't really like you guys but still." Said Lilo as she sat down on the soft blue couch.

"And now Kioko is for to be leaving in place of us." Added Jumba as he sat down next to her.

"What do you think would make him do that?" asked Lilo as she looked at Jumba.

Jumba just shrugs, before they new it night had fallen. Nobody had said much; Lilo kept shooting Nani angry looks the rest of the night. But nobody saw Kioko; he wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally it was time for dinner, as everyone was slowly making their way to the table; Stitch decided to look one last time for Kioko. His search led him to Lilo's room; an open window caught his eye.

He climbed out of the window and got up to the roof, he looked across the roof. There he saw Kioko; he was lying down with his hands behind his head and his right knee raised into the air. He was starring up at the clear star filled sky, a look of deep thought on his face. Stitch crawled across the roof and sat down next to the boy.

"You should be relieved that I'm leaving Stitch." Said Kioko as he continued to stare up into the sky.

Stitch was taken back by this statement. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Stitch, I know that you feel like I'm replacing you here. Like I'm kicking you out of your number one hero's spot." Said Kioko as he looked over at Stitch.

Stitch laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sort of."

"And that's why it's good that I'm leaving. I don't want to be considered a hero; I couldn't be further from it."

"That's not a good enough reason for you to leave. You have people here who care about you, like Lilo and the Kids. Angel also cares a lot about you… I care about you." Said Stitch

Kioko smiles and places his hand on Stitch's head. "I know; I care about you guys too but…" says Kioko as he rubs Stitch's head.

"But what?"

"But, I need some time to myself." Kioko removes his hand from Stitch's head and balled it into fist. "That fight with Hashi showed me that I've let myself slip too far. I need to start training again, get my strength back up to where it was when I first came to this planet. No offense but being around you guys so much has made me soft, I need to get my edge back."

"Your edge?" asked Stitch with a smile.

"Yeah, my edge. I used to be ruthless in a fight, but since I meet you… I've become too nice. I made too many mistakes in that fight, I also kind of want to um…" said Kioko as he began to blush a little.

Stitch got a fiendish smile on his face. "You want to find lieutenant Shemata, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Kioko as he looked away quickly.

"I saw the way you smiled at her, that was the same smile that I had when I gave Angel those flowers for the first time. You like her don't you?"

"I can't really say that, I mean we only meet for a little while. But there was something about her that just fascinated me, she had a quality that I've never seen in a woman before." Said Kioko as he once again looked up.

"Uh huh, I knew it. Kioko the most evil space pirate in the galaxy has a little crush." Said Stitch in a sly tone.

"It's not a crush… it's an interest." Said Kioko defensively.

"Sure, anyway dinner is ready if you want to come on in." said Stitch as he crawled towards the window.

"No, I think I'll just sit out here for a little longer."

"Ok Kioko." Said Stitch as he disappeared into the window.

For hours Kioko laid on top of the roof, gazing out into the endless abyss of stars. Where his home lay, waiting for his return. But he felt uneasy, something about returning to his home made him feel nervous, if not a little frightened. But he did not know why, maybe it was the memories that it held; all of those painful memories. But he had to go, it was for Stitch and Angel and all of the others. But he wasn't going to let this year pass by; he was going to enjoy his time with his family.

"Family, I actually have a family… who would have guessed." Said Kioko with a smile.

The night passed by and Kioko soon awoke to find himself still on the roof. He got to his feet, his back cracking as he straightened up. He leapt down to the drive way and began to make his way home, he stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder at the house. He smiled and once again began to walk away without a word.

**Well that's the end; the next story to be posted is "The Black Book", its part of the Tejina chronicles. The next story of this series is "Apologies"; it's a Stitch/Angel romance story. Basically Stitch sets up a romantic dinner in order to apologize to Angel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Later.**


End file.
